


I'll keep you safe

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: When Lena’s life is threatened, she gets stuck with Alex as her bodyguard. As annoying as that is, her bodyguard’s sister doesn’t make it seem so bad.ORAU where Lena has a crush on her bodyguard's  sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> There will be AgentReign in future chapters.  
> Also I'm really bad at writing summaries...  
> I hope you enjoy :)

When Lena Luthor was younger she had adored her brother Lex. He was the only person that made her feel at home in the cold and unfriendly Luthor manor. He taught her how to play chess and they could spend hours talking about science. He was the best brother she could hope for.

Until he wasn’t.

After Lex went crazy and blew up a hospital, Lena distanced herself from her brother. They hadn’t seen or talked to each other in months. They weren’t close anymore, but they also weren’t enemies so Lena certainly didn’t expect him to hire a hitman to kill her.  
But there she was, standing in her office with a gun pointed at her head.  
“You brother sends his regards.” the man said and pulled the trigger.

 

 

It was a few hours later, the police were still at the crime scene, talking to her employees, some people had gathered around to see what was happening, at the entrance two men were about to put a body bag into the hearse. 

Lena sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket around her shoulders.  
She wasn’t hurt.  
At least not physically. 

Her mind replayed the scene she had watched over and over again. How Jerry, the head of security, had jumped in and knocked the hitman down. The bullet barely missed Lena. While the two men were fighting on the ground, Lena got to her phone, hurried out of her office and called the police. She stepped into the elevator and right before the door closed, she heard two gun shots and saw Jerry falling through the office door spreading red blood on the white carpet.

 

 

Lena still was in complete state of shock, so she didn’t notice the person approaching her and jumped a little, when the man started to talk.

“Miss Luthor, my name is Hank Henshaw. I’m with the FBI, we need to talk to you about your brother.” he said.  
Lena slowly nodded. She looked at the Agent in front of her. He was tall, carried himself with pride and he had a worried expression on his face.

 

_Well, that is nothing new. Why is everyone always worried that I’ll freak out and go crazy, too?_ She thought to herself.

 

“If you could come with me, Miss Luthor, then we can have this conversation in private.” the Agent started.  
“I don’t know why my brother wants to kill me and no, I don’t know where he is.”  
“That is good to know, but not what I wanted to say.”  
Lena raised an eyebrow and expectantly looked at him.  
“Well, we were able to capture the killer, but what he told us was quite disturbing. As it seems, you brother is still after you. We now know that there are at least two more hitmen, who were hired to kill you. Apparently your brother spent a lot of money on this.”

Lena took a second to realize what he’d just said.  
“Okay, so my brother really wants me dead. I’m already used to people wanting me dead, but that is clearly new.” she chuckled, “If you would excuse me, I want to go home. I’m in desperate need of a drink.” 

She pushed the blanket off of her shoulders and got up. Her legs were shaking a little.

“Miss Luthor, I really can’t let you go. As I just told you, there are killers out there and you’re their number one target. It is important for you to stay safe, so that we can catch them and maybe they will lead us to your brother. We’ll offer you security and-“  
“I don’t want a bodyguard, if that’s what you are saying. Today a man died, because he wanted to protect me. I can’t let that happen again!”  
“And we’ll do anything to insure that it won’t happen again!” he turned around and called someone over, “Miss Luthor, this is Agent Danvers.” he said as a tall woman, with cropped reddish brown hair and a stern look on her face approached. They shook hands as Hank continued to talk.  
“Agent Danvers is now responsible for your safety. I know you don’t like the idea of a bodyguard, but think of it as a necessary step in catching your brother. Also Danvers is my best Agent, you’re in good hands.”

Lena had watched how the woman’s eyes got bigger as her boss talked. She really didn’t look happy with what he had just said.  
Agent Henshaw had already turned around and Danvers went after him. They had a whispered discussion and Lena only could make out a few words. Something about “Luthor’s are crazy” and “I’m not a babysitter”.

 

_Great, so now I got a bodyguard, who doesn’t like the Luthor family. Ok, I mean, who does? But that is exactly what I wanted to avoid…_

 

The two Agents finished their discussion. The man walked to his car and got in, while the woman made her way back over to Lena.  
“I’m sorry if I seemed harsh or unprofessional, Miss Luthor, I was just surprised, that’s all.” she said, “Usually, I’m not a bodyguard, but seems like there was a… shortage? Yes, a shortage of available Agents.”

 

_That’s an interesting way to phrase: No one wants to risk their life for a Luthor._

 

“I don’t need your protection. You can go home and tell your boss whatever you want. Goodbye, Agent” Lena said and walked away, but Alex followed her.  
“I know you don’t like this, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily. My car is over there. I’m driving you home.”

Lena was about to complain, when she remembered, that she had sent her driver home earlier and so she just kept quiet and let the Agent lead her to her car.

 

 

When they entered the apartment, Alex made sure everything was clear, while Lena pulled her heels off, went to her liqueur cabinet and poured some whiskey into a glass. She sat down on the expensive couch and offered Alex a drink, too.  
“I’d love to, but I don’t drink on the job.” she said.  
“More for me then.”

 

Later Lena disappeared into her home office and Alex made herself familiar with the apartment. It all seemed cold and empty. It didn’t even look like someone actually lived here. No pictures, no personal touch. Just expensive furniture and huge windows. Even the fridge was empty, which Alex’s stomach commented on with a loud rumble.

“I’m sorry I don’t really keep a lot of food here. I always forget to eat anyway.” Lena said as she entered the kitchen.  
“I’ll call my colleague. She offered to bring me some clothes anyway so she can pick up dinner for us, too. What do you want to eat?”  
“Oh, right, you’re spending the night.” Lena muttered more to herself.  
“Is that a problem, Miss Luthor?”  
“Yes, actually it is. I don’t want you here ok? You should go home and leave me alone. It’s not worth it.”  


_I’m not worth it._   


Alex didn’t say anything, she just looked at her. There was no judgement in her eyes, just sadness. Lena went to bed without another word.

 

 

The next morning Lena wasn’t sure what really happened or what she’d just imagined. But then her memories started to come back one by one.  
Her head was hurting. Partly because of all the things that had happened and partly because she’d had quite a few drinks last night.

When she walked downstairs, she could see Agent Danvers sitting on her couch talking to someone on the phone. It looked as if she had spent the night on that uncomfortable piece of designer furniture.

The Agent hung up and greeted Lena with a neutral, “Good Morning”  
“You know I got a guest room, right?” Lena asked her.  
“Yeah, but you seemed pretty mad last night and I didn’t want to impose more than necessary.”  
Lena sighed. She knew the Agent was just trying to do her job. It wasn’t her choice to be here. So she decided for a peace-offering.  
“You can use the guestroom from now on. It also has a bathroom if you want to take a shower.”  
“That would be great. Someone is coming over with breakfast, you can open the door.” Alex gave her a smile.  
“Do I need permission to open my own door now?”  
“Yes.” Alex answered already on her way to the bathroom.

 

Lena had just finished getting dressed for today, when someone knocked on the door. She went to open it and was suddenly face to face with the most beautiful blonde she’d ever seen.

“Hi! You must be Lena!” the blonde said flashing her a huge smile, that made Lena’s heart skip a beat.  
She could only nod and open the door wider to let the woman in.  
“I’m here with breakfast! Oh and I’m Kara by the way. I don’t know if my sister told you that I’d come.”  
“Oh, you’re… you’re… her sister. No, she hasn’t told me about you.” _She also hasn’t even told me her first name. Or did I really forget it?_

“Wow! You got a really fancy place!” Kara said as she walked over to the kitchen counter. In the meantime Lena tried really hard to remember Agent Danvers’ first name.  
“Do you want coffee, Kara?” She tried to change the subject.  
“Yes please, but I can’t stay long, because I have work later.”  
“What do you do?” Lena said trying to make small talk. 

 

_Why is talking to pretty girls always so hard?_

 

“I work at Catco! I was Cat Grants personal assistant, but I got promoted and now I am a junior reporter! And I love my job, but my new boss is a huge jerk. He just doesn’t appreciate anything I do!”  
Kara kept on rambling about her job with impressive speed. The blonde was about to start her second sticky bun, when Alex walked into the kitchen and greeted her sister. Lena didn’t want to interrupt their talk so she poured some coffee into the mugs.

 

“Do you want coffee, too? Uhm… “ Lena said trying to get her bodyguards attention, “Uhm… Agent Danvers?”  
Both sisters looked at her and Lena could feel her face getting hot.  
“Do you want coffee?“ she asked again.  
“Sure, but you don’t have to call me Agent all the time.”  
“Well, maybe I’m stupid, but I don’t think you’ve told me your first name.” Lena said. Her whole face was burning and probably red like a tomato.  
“I’m Alex.” she said with a smug grin.  
Her sister laughed at that and Lena wanted to go and hide in her closet forever.

 

_Great, you meet a cute girl and somehow manage it to embarrass yourself in less than 20 minutes. That has to be a new record._ Lena thought.  
She handed Alex a coffee mug and left the kitchen to get her purse.

 

“She seems really nice.” Kara said after Lena had left.  
“That is probably because you don’t have to work for her.”  
“Do you know if she is single?”  
“Kara!” Alex nearly choked on her coffee.  
“What?”  
“When I told you that you should start dating again I didn’t mean someone I work for.”  
“What? No! I don’t… I meant for you! So you could start dating again.”  
“Kara, I told you I’m not ready yet. Maggie just moved out and… It’s too soon.”  
“Okay… I just wanted to ask, I guess.” she was silent for a minute, “Why did you think that I was interested in Lena?”  
“Maybe because YOU just asked me if she is single.”  
“But I never…with a woman… I don’t… I mean she is pretty?”  
Alex snorted into her coffee.  
“Can you at least find out if she is single? I want to know… for reporter reasons.”  
Alex didn’t get a chance to answer, because Lena was back and said that they needed to leave for work.

 

 

Being back at the place where she had watched someone die less than a day ago, was harder for Lena than she would’ve expected. It was also weird to have someone following you around. So Lena found herself making a plan on how to get rid of Alex, at least for a few hours. 

She sent her to find her assistant Jess, to get some important documents. When the Agent had left Lena took her Laptop to an empty office on a different floor.  
It took Alex less than 15 minutes to find her and she really didn’t seem happy, but Lena came up with an excuse as to why she had looked for a more quiet place.

Later, when Alex went to the bathroom, Lena tried her luck once more. She hid on the balcony of the legal department. This time it took Alex longer to find her, but when she did, she looked as if she wanted to punch Lena in the face.  
“If you try to run away one more time, I swear I will chain you to that chair!”  
And Lena broke into laughter, for the first time in weeks.

 

 

“Miss Luthor? The reporter from Catco is here.” her secretary announced a few hours later.  
“Send her in.”

The door opened and Kara walked into her office flashing a big smile at Lena. After Kara had told her about her job this morning, Lena made sure that the blonde would get an exclusive on the story about her brother. She was a little nervous to see the blonde again so soon. She really wanted to make a good second impression and if that meant talking about her brother then so be it.

Alex left the office with a, “Call me when you’re done.” and so Lena was alone with Kara.  
“Are you ready to talk about what happened?” the blonde asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Lena answered truthfully, “I don’t even really know what to tell you. Someone died because of me and there are still people out there that want me dead and my brother is one of them.” She was silent for a second, “Just ask your questions, Kara.”  
“Are you ok?” she asked softly  
“Is that a real question or a personal one?”  
“I just want to make sure that you’re ok. You don’t look like it.”  
She reached over the table and slowly put her hand on top of Lena’s. This small gesture meant so much to the brunette.

“Maybe I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I’m sorry, Kara.” she said. Her throat was dry.  
“That’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry.”

Lena could feel her eyes water. She couldn’t cry in front of Kara! They hadn’t even known each other for 12 hours and Lena had already embarrassed herself this morning and that was more than enough for one day. This whole situation was affecting her way more than she had thought. She shouldn’t have agreed to this so quickly, only to impress Kara.

 

_So much for a making a good impression._

 

“You should go. I’ve promised you this exclusive and you’ll get it, just not today.”  
Kara nodded. She squeezed Lena’s hand one more time and got up.  
”I hope you feel better soon.” she said with a small smile.

The second the door closed behind her, Lena broke into tears. She really was a mess.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> English still isn't my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It took Lena a while to calm down. She spent some time in her private bathroom, trying to hide that she’d been crying. She sent a quick text to Alex, letting her know that she could come back.  
It took the Agent barely two minutes before she entered the office again.

“I know Kara left a while ago. I wanted to give you some space, so I waited outside.”  
This almost brought back the tears, but Lena forced herself to smile and nod. She couldn’t break into tears again. She didn’t want to seem weak and vulnerable. Luthors don’t show emotions, (that’s what Lillian had told her all her life) especially not in front of a federal Agent.

Alex looked like she was about to say something, but the same moment Jess showed up with some documents so she didn’t get the chance.

 

 

For the rest of the day Lena kept her interactions with Alex on a purely professional level. A part of her wanted to scream and let all the emotions out, but she somehow managed to keep that part locked inside.  
In the past it had been easier to hide her feelings and not show any kind of emotion, but it seemed to get harder and harder over time.

“I have a business dinner tomorrow at the Marbella. I’m assuming that you need to attend it, too?” Lena asked her bodyguard.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea. A restaurant is the perfect place for an attack.”  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion. I’ll go there, no matter what you say. I just wanted to know if you’d join me.” Lena said. And there was the bossy CEO again.  
“You could postpone it! It really isn’t a good idea for you to be out in public right now.”  
“I’ll go there, with or without you.”  
The two women stared at each other for a short moment until Lena continued.  
“Also I don’t think there will be an attack at the restaurant. L-Corp hosts a gala this Saturday, so it’s more likely that someone is trying their luck there.“  
“You got to be kidding me.” Alex muttered.  
“Before you say something else: we can’t postpone the gala and I have to attend.”  
Alex looked at her in disbelief and then slowly shook her head.  
“Fine, we’ll go there, but if you get killed I get to say ‘I told you so’.” which Lena answered with a smug grin.

 

 

The rest of the day was rather quiet and after a while Alex was awfully bored. L-Corp had a few PR problems due to the attack, but Lena and her team seemed to have it under control.  
Later, Alex had a hard time getting Lena out of the office at a reasonable hour. She was about to lift her up and carry her out, when Lena finally gave in.

The next day was almost the same. Alex spent hours sitting in Lena’s office and watching her work. She had uncountable discussions with pretty much everyone, who came to meet Lena and didn’t want someone else to be in the room. It was really hard for the Agent to not freak out. So by the time they had to leave for dinner, Alex was almost thankful to finally get out and do something. 

 

Well, that feeling didn’t last long.

 

If someone had asked Alex two days ago what her biggest nightmare was, she would’ve probably answered: Being held captive by a maniac for days without food (Which had actually happened a few years ago).  
But tonight her answer had changed. Sitting next to a bunch of rich, old men and listening to their pejorative comments about anyone who isn’t white or male was the absolutely worst. The thought of being held captive didn’t seem that bad anymore. At least no one was talking there…

Normally she would have done something about this situation already, like smashing their faces into the table for example, but she was still here because of her job, so she tried to control herself.

Lena had similar thoughts. She looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. At first everything seemed fine. They had talked about business and new investments and a contract was signed. But after that, when work was done, Lena suddenly didn’t fit in anymore.  
Getting her business ideas through to some narrow-minded men was something Lena was good at. But when it came to social interactions she was a little lost. The strong and confident CEO was gone, what was left was the image of the lonely girl from school, who no one wanted to talk to during lunch.

They were ignoring Alex (what she had expected), but also avoided talking to Lena. She sat in silence completely focused on her food. Not that she was eating it. Her appetite was gone.

 

Alex couldn’t understand how people always assumed that Lena was just another cold hearted Luthor. Seeing her sitting at the table, looking like a hurt puppy, truly broke the Agent’s heart.

Lena looked up from her salad and met Alex eyes. She had a weird look on her face and Lena couldn’t quite read it. It looked a bit like… pity?

 

_That’s the last thing I want! I need to get out of here._

 

“If you’d excuse me gentlemen, I’m sorry but I have to leave early. Have a nice evening.” she said as she got up. In response a few men nodded, some looked a bit relieved.  
Alex stood up and wordlessly followed her outside.

“Are you ready to go home?” she asked Lena when she caught up with her. Lena got into the car without a word.

 

 

On the one hand Alex had absolutely enough of Lena’s mood swings, but on the other hand she felt sorry for her, because Lena clearly didn’t know how to cope with emotions. Lena had to deal with a lot at the moment and from personal experience Alex knew that keeping everything in wasn’t healthy.

“You know you can talk to me if you want.” Alex started, when they were back at Lena’s apartment. When the CEO didn’t respond she continued, “Or you can invite some friends over and talk to them. I guess that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Alex clearly hit a sensitive point with what she had just said, because Lena turned towards her with an angry look on her face.  
“I don’t need your pity! I’ve always survived on my own and I don’t need someone to constantly remind me how sad my life is!”  
“I… I just wanted to help and-“  
“And how do you want to help me? You’re mocking me because I don’t have any friends, let alone anyone who wants to come near me!” she almost whispered the last part. Tears were stinging in her eyes.

Alex hadn’t moved. She still stood there in shock of the sudden outburst. No one talked or moved for a few seconds.

“I’m going to call Kara. She’ll bring us some food, because I don’t know about you, but I’m still hungry. You don’t have to let her in, you don’t have to eat and you don’t have to talk to her. But you can, if you want.” the Agent said with a calm voice.

Lena didn’t know what to do. For the first time in her life she felt completely helpless. She went to the kitchen, opened a bottle of wine and had almost finished her first glass by the time someone knocked at the door.  
“You can open it, but only if it’s Kara.” she heard Alex yell from the guestroom.

 

“Hey you!” Kara said and Lena already felt better, because of Kara’s warm smile, “I brought pizza and a salad, because Alex said you’re someone who always eats healthy, but there is also enough pizza for all of us. On some days it just has to be pizza, you know?”  
Lena smiled, “Please come in. Do you want to stay here and eat with us?”  
“I’d love to.” Kara beamed, “Hey Alex!” she greeted her sister who had just entered the kitchen. They hugged each other and then Alex took one of the pizza boxes Kara was holding, said, “I’ll leave you two to it.” and left.

“Well, I guess then it’s just the two of us.” Lena said slightly nervous now.  
“Yep, you go and change into something more comfortable and I’ll get the plates.”

Lena was dying to know what Alex had told Kara. She probably hadn’t mentioned her outburst or Kara would act different around her. The CEO felt sorry for what she’d said before. Alex was just doing her job and Lena had acted like a bitch. And she was still so nice to send her sister to spend time with Lena.

 

_So maybe Kara is only here to do her sister a favour. I clearly haven’t thought about it this way... Stop trying to sabotage yourself, Luthor! You don’t need to overthink everything! If Kara doesn’t want to be here she can leave. She is a free human being._

 

When Lena entered the living room again, Kara stared at her with big eyes. The brunette had changed into jeans and a black shirt, her face free of Make-up. It made her look a lot younger and softer. Not like a business woman, but more like an innocent girl, who had to grow up way too fast.

Kara took a second to collect her thoughts, “Ready for some pizza and movies? I hope you don’t mind, but I got myself a glass of wine. I thought we could drink together.”  
“Yes, I’m ready.”

They ate their pizza in silence, a movie played in the background. Kara leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder and let out a tiny, but happy sigh.  
The blonde kept refilling their wine glasses and Lena felt herself drifting off to a nice and warm state of mind.

“Hey Lena?”  
She got a nod as reply.  
“I know we literally only met yesterday, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Her eyes met Lena’s and the brunette wanted to cry when she saw Kara’s hopeful and reassuring look. Lena wanted to trust her so bad, but she had made some horrible experiences in the past, where she’d thought she could trust people. She was a little conflicted, especially because Kara was a reporter. But on the other hand Kara seemed nice and trustworthy. Lena really didn’t know what to do.

“Give me another glass of wine and then maybe I’m ready to talk.” she eventually said.  
“I’m not sure that this is a good idea.” Kara responded, but when she saw how Lena raised her eyebrow she got up to get another bottle. After she poured Lena another glass, Kara sat back down and Lena snuggled herself into Kara’s side.

“When I read anything about this somewhere in the press, my lawyers will destroy you.” she said into Kara’s neck. The blonde answered with nod and a soft smile.  
And then Lena started to tell her the whole story. About what a great brother Lex had been at first, about his trial and the hours she had spent in an interrogation room answering questions about him. She told her about what happened the previous day at the office and how she felt about all that. While Lena was talking, Kara slowly started to stroke her dark hair and Lena relaxed into her touch. When she finished, she felt so much lighter.

“You must be so strong, to go through all of this on your own. I know I couldn’t do it.” Kara suddenly said into the silence.  
Lena hid her face so that Kara wouldn’t see the tears that had just left her eyes. There was something about Kara that Lena couldn’t quite place. Somehow she felt warm and safe around her. She felt as if they had known each other for years and not just for a day. 

 

_What do you call that? Friendship at first sight? Platonic soulmates? More than platonic soulmates?_

 

“Thank you for listening.” Lena whispered.  
“Any time, Lena. Any time.”

 

They stayed like this until the movie was over. It was really late by then, but Lena was too comfortable to get up.

“Lena? I think it’s about time for me to go home.”  
“No, comfy.” came the muffled reply.  
Kara laughed, “I really need to go, but we can continue this another time if you want.”  
“I’d ask you to spend the night, but your sister already sleeps in the guestroom.” Lena chuckled.

 

_It’s funny, I’ve never had anyone stay over at my place and suddenly there are these two._  
Lena didn’t want to say this out loud, because the last thing she wanted was Kara’s pity.

 

“I have to go anyway, I have work in the morning.” Kara said, while getting up, “But this was nice. I mean it’s not nice that you are sad, that’s horrible, but I mean it was nice to spend time with you, because you are nice.” Lena laughed and Kara blushed and hurried to say goodbye to her sister.  
When she was back, she gave Lena a big hug. 

“Call me, if you ever need someone to talk to, or if you just want to hang out, or whatever.” Kara said and took Lena’s phone from the table to put her number in it.  
“I’ll do that, I promise.” Lena smiled. 

They walked to the door and Lena watched her friend until she disappeared into the elevator. She let out a soft sigh. It had been nice to talk to someone and get the past few days off her chest.

 

“So are we gonna talk about it?” a voice behind Lena said.  
She startled and quickly turned around to see Alex leaning in the doorway.  
“About what?” Lena asked.  
“About your huge crush on my sister.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think :)  
> Next chapter we'll finally meet Sam!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English still isn't my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> It's gay. Enjoy :)

(“So are we gonna talk about it?” a voice behind Lena said.  
She startled and quickly turned around to see Alex leaning in the doorway.   
“About what?” Lena asked.  
“About your huge crush on my sister.”)

“I… I’m not… I don’t have a crush on Kara!”  
Alex could see how Lena started to panic. She was stuttering and her cheeks blushed.  
She didn’t want to torture the CEO any longer, so Alex came up with an excuse.  
“Relax, I was just teasing you.” she said.  
Lena suddenly felt like she could breathe again and hurried to her bedroom. Alex was a bit taken back by how much this small suggestion had affected Lena. She shook her head and went to bed herself. 

Questions for another day… 

 

 

The next morning Alex was already up, making coffee and talking to someone on the phone, when Lena entered the kitchen.

“And could you maybe check on my apartment? I don’t know how long this will take, so someone should get the food from the fridge, before it… yes, Kara, you can eat all you want.” she smiled when she saw Lena, “okay Kara I gotta go. Love you, too.”  
“You know you can-“  
“I know that you’re about to say that I can go and leave you alone for a few hours, but the answer is no, that’s not how it works.”

Lena opened and closed her mouth at that. She shook her head and got herself a cup of coffee.  
“I guess I was just wondering… don’t you have someone to go home to? You’re always here with me and you went away from your job to drive me home and… I don’t know.”  
“You know that this is my job?” Alex chuckled, but then she turned silent. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a while, “but no, I don’t have someone waiting for me at home.” 

It was the first time that Lena actually saw the Agent look small and vulnerable.  
“You can talk to me if you want.” Lena said without thinking.  
“You know that I said the exact same thing to you and you almost ripped my head off because of it.” Alex gave her a dry laugh, “We’ll talk about it. Just not right now, while I’m sober.”  
“That’s a good idea.” Lena chuckled.  
“And what about you? Apart from the whole ‘no one wants to come near a Luthor’-thing?“  
“You’re right, we’ll talk about it, just not sober.”

 

 

Alex sat on the couch in Lena’s office and played a game on her phone. She really hoped that they would catch the hitmen soon, so that she could finally do something useful again. Lena excused herself to the bathroom and Alex was already thinking about lunch, when suddenly the office door flew open and someone stepped in.

“Surprise!” the person yelled.  
Alex had already pulled out her gun and pointed it at the intruder.

“Don’t move! Hands where I can see them!”  
The woman was clearly shocked and immediately dropped her bag and put her hands up. Alex gave her a quick look up and down. The woman was probably not much older than Alex and she was dressed in a business suit. Despite her clearly shocked face she was still very pretty.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Alex asked still pointing her gun to the woman’s face.  
“I… I’m Sam. I’m a friend of Lena.”

Alex smiled, but not in a friendly way. She remembered their discussion from the day before.  
“Nice try, turn around.” She said, “No one is scheduled to be here right now and she has never talked about you before.”

The woman did as Alex said and was now facing the wall.  
“This was supposed to be a surprise. I told her I wouldn’t be here until next week.”  
Alex put her gun back into the holster. She pinned the woman against the wall and started to pat her body down to look for weapons. Whatever the woman wanted to say, it got stuck in her throat. 

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Lena asked as she entered the office again.  
The Agent finished her scan without finding any weapons, she put her own gun back out and told the woman that she could turn around again. The Agent cursed herself for not bringing handcuffs.

“Do you know her?” Alex asked Lena.  
“Yes, that is Sam. Can you please put the gun down?”  
Alex took a second to consider it and then put the gun back into the holster. After that Sam slowly put her hands back down. She looked frightened. Lena went to give her a hug.

“I wanted to surprise you, we got everything packed up earlier than expected, and so I came here to tell you and to catch up.” her gaze switched between Alex and Lena.  
“I’m so sorry about that, Sam! This is Agent Alex Danvers, she is my bodyguard. Alex, this is Samantha Arias, the new CFO of L-Corp and an old friend of mine.”  
“I’m sorry Miss Arias, but I was just following protocol.” Alex said. She tried very hard to hide her blush and how uncomfortable she felt in this situation.  
Sam nodded, still a little shaken up.

“Could you leave us alone for a while, Alex?” the Agent didn’t move, “you can wait right outside the door, if you want, but please give us a few minutes. I promise Sam is no danger to me.”  
Alex didn’t look convinced, but left the office anyway.

 

“So… since when do you have a bodyguard?” Sam asked after Alex was gone.  
Lena took a deep breath and told Sam everything that happened, “and I’m really sorry. I didn’t expect her to go all crazy on you.” she finished her ramble.

“It’s okay, really. The most important thing is that you are safe and Agent Danvers seems to know what she does.” Sam said with a smile. She drifted off for a second.  
“You enjoyed it! Admit it!” Lena said with a fake gasp.  
“What? No! I was clearly in too much of a shock to enjoy anything.” Sam’s cheeks turned deep red and Lena tried to get her laughter back under control.

“So how is Ruby?” Lena asked once she could breathe again.  
“Ruby is great. She is so excited to start elementary school soon. That’s also why I’m happy that we finished the move so quickly.”

They talked a bit more to catch up until Lena had to leave for a meeting. She asked Sam to meet her for dinner, but Sam declined, because she had a lot of unpacking to do. In the hallway Sam threw a small smile to Alex and disappeared into the elevator.

 

 

After endless meetings and tiring discussions Alex was convinced she would die of boredom. She spun around in an office chair and looked at the ceiling.

“Do you ever do something fun? Don’t get me wrong, but very soon I will shoot you just so that I can finally stop following you around all day.”  
“I thought you had some fun with Sam earlier?” Lena said without looking up from her documents.  
“Ha ha.” Alex answered dryly, “She could have been a real danger to you.” she spun another round in the chair.

“Fine, we’ll do something fun tonight, but please stop this, I have to work.”  
“Deal.” Alex said and flashed her a huge grin.

 

 

After Alex had forced Lena to eat something for dinner she dragged her home (she really felt like a babysitter sometimes). And now she was waiting for her to get dressed.

“What are you wearing?” Alex asked as she saw Lena coming down the stairs.  
“You said casual. That is casual.”  
Alex eyed the blouse and the heels. “That is clearly not casual. I don’t even look like that on my good days. Try again.”  
Lena rolled her eyes, but went up the stairs again without complaining.

 

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. Alex got Lena to wear one of her hoodies and sneakers.  
“I really hope no one notices me or I’ll be in every gossip magazine by tomorrow.”  
“Come on, you look good.”  
“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”  
“Nope.” and with that Alex pushed Lena out of the door.

 

 

“You’re not trying to kill me and dump my body here, are you?” Lena asked when they arrived at their destination. They were in a smaller street with old and abandoned buildings. The CEO felt very uncomfortable.

“Just to remind you: There is a killer after me and this doesn’t seem like a safe environment. Maybe we should get back-“  
“Come on, you promised me that we could do something fun!” Alex said. She guided Lena towards a door in a dark corner.  
Inside the building looked completely different. It was a small bar, music played in the background and some people played pool or dart. 

“Lena! I didn’t know you’d come!” a voice next to them said. Before Lena could react, Kara had already pulled her into a hug.  
“I didn’t know I’d come either.” she answered, “Alex just said that we were going out to have some fun.”  
“It’s karaoke night so we’re going to have so much fun!” Kara was her overexcited self again and Lena immediately felt much calmer and happier.

 

They sat down at a table nearby and Kara introduced her to everyone.  
“Guys, this is Lena. Lena these are Winn and James.”  
They greeted her friendly, but Lena was still nervous. So far no one had realised who she really was. Alex came back from the bar and slid a beer across the table to Lena.  
“I know you’re more of a wine person, but the wine here is crap.” They clinked glasses and Lena slowly started to relax.

“So Lena, I have to ask, how did L-Corp develop the microchip for the new Solar-X that fast? It’s unbelievable that you cracked the code just like that!” Winn suddenly said.  
“Wait, you know who I am?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah, Kara told us that Alex is protecting you and the hoodie isn’t a good disguise.”

Lena didn’t know what to say. Winn looked at her full of expectation. She took a second before she answered his question and then the two of them fell into scientific talk until Kara interrupted them, because it was time for karaoke.

When the blonde started to sing, Lena was completely stunned. Not only was Kara the most friendly and nice and beautiful person, but she also sang like an angel. Lena knew that she was staring, but she couldn’t avert her eyes. She watched as Kara sprung around and danced so full of joy. 

 

_How is she like this? So perfect and all that and still wants to be friends with me?_

 

To be honest Lena felt a bit overwhelmed. The second Kara finished her song, the brunette got up and excused herself to the bathroom.  
She splashed some cold water into her face and took a few deep breaths. She didn’t even notice that the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked with a concerned voice.  
“Uhm… yeah, this was just a little too much for me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know. Everyone is just so nice and accepting and this is actually something new for me and…” _You’re basically a perfect human being and I might have a crush on you…_ “I don’t know.”

“Is it okay if I give you a hug?” Kara asked. When Lena nodded the blonde immediately threw her arms around the brunette and held her close. They stayed like this for a while. Neither of them said a word or moved.  
“Are you feeling better now?” Kara asked. Her face still buried in Lena’s neck. She could feel a nod against her shoulder.  
“Do you want to go back out?” another nod.

 

When they went back to their table, no one questioned why they had been gone that long. Lena felt herself relaxing more and more. Kara tried to get her to sing a song and Lena was really thankful when Alex said that this probably wasn’t a good idea, because people would possibly recognise her.  
They had a few more drinks and cheered when the boys performed on stage. Lena found herself having way more fun than expected and she silently thanked Alex again for taking her out.

 

 

Later that night they were in the car on their way back to Lena’s place and Lena was still a little tipsy.  
“Do you think you drank enough to tell me about your relationship status?” Lena asked and then chuckled at what she had just said.

“You know I only had like one beer.” Alex answered. She considered her next words for a second, “I was engaged six months ago.”  
Lena looked at her with big eyes.

“We had different goals in life, so we had to break up. On some days I still miss her.”  
“Her?” Lena raised her head at that.  
“Yes, why? You’re not homophobic, are you?” Alex’s voice was suddenly hard and distanced.  
“What? No! I would never… I mean… I’m gay too.” her voice was small and cautious.  
“Oh, well. Good for you.” Alex said clearly relived.  
“You’re actually only the second person I’ve told this.”  
“Wow, I’m honoured. Since when do you know?”  
“I’ve known for a really long time actually. I never told anyone, because… this one time… Lillian found out and…” she gulped heavily, “actually I don’t think I’m ready to tell this story yet.”  
“That’s totally fine. You don’t have to tell me or anyone if you don’t want to.”

“You won’t tell anyone about me being gay, right?” Lena asked after a while.  
“I’d never do that.”  
Alex smiled at Lena and then looked back at the street. Again, Lena was so thankful for having her as a friend. 

 

_Are we friends? It is her job to spend time with me, but she seems so nice. Kara said that she liked spending time with me and she doesn’t have to! Maybe we can be friends when this is all over._

 

Later, when the two women were back at Lena’s apartment the CEO was about to head to bed, but one last question got stuck in her head. 

 

_I’ve already told her so much about me today, why not go all in. I’ve got nothing more to lose._

 

“Hey Alex?” Lena asked, “The first time we met you said something to your boss about Luthor’s being crazy. Do you really think that? Do you think I’m just like my brother?”

“I didn’t know.” Alex answered in a heartbeat, “but I was ready to give you the benefit of the doubt. And now I’m sure that you’re so much better than them.”

Lena nodded and blinked really hard to keep herself from crying. She turned around again.  
“Alex?”  
“Yes?”  
“You were right. I needed that. Thank you.”  
“See, I told you so.”  
“Oh, shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English still isn't my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> Here is some Supercorp and Agentreign :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Friday, the day before the big L-Corp gala. Alex and Lena spent most of their morning organizing the security. Lena clearly wasn’t happy with Alex’s plans.

“I can’t cut it short. If I already leave after my speech then people will think that I don’t care about the donations for the children’s hospital.”  
“Since when do you care about what people think?” Alex asked.  
“That is a fair point, but still. I don’t want anyone to notice what’s going on. Until now everyone thinks what happened at my office was an accident. I’d like to keep it that way.”  
“I don’t think it’s good idea to stay longer than necessary.”  
Lena rolled her eyes at that and let out a sigh.

“I’ll have enough security there. I pay you to keep me safe, so why don’t you simply do that?”  
“You’re actually not paying me at all.”  
“Well maybe I should start then, so you stop arguing and just do what I say.”  
Alex laughed at that.  
“I already called my boss. He’ll send extra security for the gala. They all are going to wear suitable clothes and blend in so no one has to be afraid or something.”  
“Speaking of which, what are you going to wear? Not to be offensive, but you don’t look like someone who owns expensive clothes.”

She looked at the Agents jeans and blouse. Alex wore mostly practical clothing, which was good considering her line of work.

“I’m sure I’ll find something in the FBI storage.”  
“I just don’t want you to stand out to much. It would be better if you blend in with the other guests.”  
Alex was about to respond, when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s Sam, please don’t shoot me.” she said and grinned at Alex, who blushed a little bit.  
“It won’t happen again.” Alex said and blushed even more.  
Lena looked back and forth between the two women. 

 

_There is definitely something gay going on here._ She thought, _my gaydar might not be that good, but these two are just too obvious._

 

“Actually I came here to ask you to lunch?” Sam interrupted Lena’s thoughts.  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t. Kara is already bringing me lunch later, and some police officers will be here soon. They wanted to ask a few more questions about my brother.” the CEO said when she suddenly had a great idea, “Sam, why don’t you and Alex go get lunch? And after that you can help her find something to wear for the gala tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Miss Luthor. I can’t leave you alone and-“ Alex said with big eyes.  
“Didn’t I already tell you to call me Lena? And as I said, there are going to be police officers here. I will be safe. I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind?” she said looking at the CFO.  
“No, not at all.”  
“See, Alex can show you around the city. I bet you’ll get along well.”  
“If you don’t mind.” Sam said looking at Alex, who shrugged.  
“Great, here take this credit card. It has no limit, so you can buy whatever you like.” Lena said.  
The same moment Jess opened her office door to let Lena know that the police were here. She shoved Sam and Alex out the door, before anyone could protest anymore.

 

Alex made sure that one of the officers would stay until she was back. He wasn’t happy about it, but Alex was really persistent.

“I’m sorry you have to go shopping with me. I know it’s not your job.” Alex said once they were in Sam’s car.  
“That’s no problem, really. It’s nice to spend time with you. I don’t really know anyone here yet. And also we get lunch for free.” Sam answered and the two women smiled at each other.

They made some small talk during the car ride and Alex found that it was easy to talk to Sam. The two women decided to look for clothes first and then get something to eat. They went into some fancy high-end store, Alex would’ve never entered on her own.

The Agent was a little lost. Most of the dresses were worth more than she earned in six months. Sam got her to try on something, but Alex was feeling very uncomfortable wearing tight dresses. While Alex was in the changing booth, Sam talked to a shop assistant. It took some time, but Sam found exactly what she wanted.

“Here Alex, try this.” she said, handing Alex something.  
“Can’t we just stop? I really don’t want to anymore.” she whined from inside the booth.  
“Please try this. If you don’t like it we’ll leave, okay?”  
Alex muttered a ‘Fine’ and Sam sat down and waited for her to get dressed. 

 

It took a few minutes till Alex stepped out of the changing booth.  
“Oh my gosh” Sam’s jaw dropped, “you look so hot!”  
Alex blushed at her comment. She was wearing an all-black suit and high heels and was trying to fix her bow tie. Sam got up to help her.

“It’s better than a dress, I think.” Alex said shyly. She was nervous, because Sam was suddenly so close to her.  
She stepped back once the bow tie was in place and looked Alex up and down. 

“It’s so much better than any of the dresses! If you show up like this you can leave with any guy you want… or any girl.” Sam said and winked at Alex. The Agent gulped heavily.  
“Will you… uhm will you be there, too?”  
“I wish I could, but I’ve got different plans already.” Sam said and Alex’s smile dropped a little.

 

After Alex had changed and paid for the suit and the shoes (she almost fainted, when she saw the price and wanted to give it back, but Sam didn’t let her) they left the store. The shop assistant had promised that the suit would be ready tomorrow morning, because some details still needed to be fixed.

They were already discussing what to get for lunch, when Sam got a phone call. Alex wanted to give her some privacy and waited patiently nearby. Sam was pacing back and forth and seemed to be pretty worried.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” she said when she came back, “My… my… Ruby fell and hurt herself.” She was already on her way to the car.  
“That’s no problem. We have what we came for.” Alex said with a sad smile.  
“Can you make it back to L-Corp on your own?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks for your help today!”

Sam threw her a smile, got into the car and drove away. Alex started to walk into the direction of L-Corp, but stopped for pizza, when she remembered that she still had Lena’s credit card. She ate lunch and kept wondering, who Ruby was.

 

 

Meanwhile over at L-Corp, Lena had given the police another statement. It cost her a lot of nerves, but she immediately felt better, when she saw Kara’s smile. The blonde had brought them Chinese food and now they were sitting on Lena’s couch and were talking. The CEO finally gave Kara the exclusive that she’d promised. And she was so thankful that it was Kara, she was talking to and not some reporter, who was only interested in how to sell this story best. Kara listened to her and asked thoughtful questions. When the brunette had finished her story, Kara pulled her into a close hug and Lena felt so happy and warm at that moment.

“It felt really good to get that off my chest. Even though I’ve already told you almost everything before.” Lena said.  
“You can tell me the story a million times if it makes you feel better.” the reporter said. Lena was asking herself once again if the blonde was flirting with her or if she was just being nice.  
“I’ll send you the article once it is ready, so you can tell me if you don’t like something.”  
Again Lena was taken back by how thoughtful Kara was.

 

_Sometimes I just want to take her home and keep her forever… wow okay, you should ask her out first, Romeo. You don’t even know if she is into women, or single…_

 

They finished their food and Kara suggested getting potstickers next time. When Lena answered that she’d never had them before, Kara was utterly shocked.

“How come you’ve never tried potstickers before, Lena? They are the best food in the galaxy!”  
“Maybe I should try them sometime.”  
“You absolutely should!” 

 

 

“What’s your favourite food?” the blonde asked which brought Lena back to reality.  
“Hm. Basically everything that’s green. I’m a vegetarian and I like to eat vegan sometimes. You should try-“  
“Nope, stop right there. I’m sorry but we can’t be friends anymore.”  
Lena looked concerned for a second until Kara broke into laughter. 

 

They talked a bit more and Kara was about to leave, when Lena said she had one last important question.  
The CEO took a deep breath, “As you probably know L-Corp host a gala tomorrow. It’s to celebrate the new Luthor children’s hospital and we’re also trying to get people to donate money for a good cause. I wanted to ask you, if you’d like to come? It’s going to be a lot of fun and there is free food and an open bar!” Lena nervously fidgeted with her hands.  
“I’d love to come!” Kara answered, “but I have to work tomorrow.” Lena’s face fell immediately.  
“Snapper forgot to schedule this staff meeting and so we have to do it on a Saturday now, which is completely stupid if you ask me. Maybe I can make it to your event later, I’ll try my very best.”

Lena gave her a small smile. “I’ll put your name on the guest list anyway.”  
“Thanks, that is so nice of you! But now I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow or sometime soon.”  
“You can text me if you want to.” Lena said hopefully and Kara nodded. They hugged again and Kara went out the door with one last smile.

The brunette was having self-doubts again.  
_Maybe she doesn’t want to meet me outside of the office. Maybe she just needs me for a good story. But also I told her my complete life story and nothing of it was published anywhere… yet… I don’t know what to think of her…_

 

She picked up her phone. “Hey Jess? Can you order potstickers for the gala tomorrow? I know it is a little late for that, but it’s important. Thanks.”  
Lena hung up and smiled to herself. Better be prepared for any case.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Alex entered her office wearing a huge grin. 

 

_Well, at least someone seems to have luck with girls._

 

“Did you find something?” Lena asked as Alex handed her the credit card.  
“Yes I did.” she answered, “thanks for paying again. You clearly didn’t have to.”  
“I have more money than I could spend in a lifetime. So I want my employees to look good at least… which was absolutely no critic.” she added when she saw Alex’s raised eyebrow.

The Agent asked her about the interview with Kara. When she heard Lena talking about Kara so passionately, Alex saw it as a confirmation to her former assumptions. They were absolutely crushing on each other, but didn’t know about it.

“What about Sam? Did you guys have a nice time together?” Lena tried to change the subject.  
“Yes, but Sam had to leave before we got lunch. Something about a Ruby? Do you know who that is?”  
“Never heard of her.” she lied. It was Sam’s secret to tell after all.

 

 

On Saturday Lena had to organize some last minute things for the gala. She pulled Alex with her the whole day and the Agent was ready to kill herself again.  
(“If you worked for me, I would’ve fired you by now.”  
“If I worked for you, I would’ve quit by now.”)

 

Later that day Jess came over to Lena’s apartment to bring them their clothes for the night. She gave Alex a weird look and wished them a nice evening.

“She always looks at me like that. Is it just me or does she not like me?” Alex asked Lena.  
“That’s because you’re a federal agent. She simply doesn’t trust you.”  
“Oh well, if it’s just that.” Alex scoffed.

 

When Alex came out of the guestroom, Lena was already waiting for her. She spotted Alex and her jaw dropped immediately.

“Yes, definitely gay.” Lena mumbled.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself, Miss Luthor.” Alex grinned. Lena wore a black dress showing a lot of cleavage and deep red lipstick. She always looked well-dressed, but tonight was outstanding.

“You should dress like this more often. The ladies would love it.” Lena said and Alex blushed at that.  
“Relax, Agent, I was just making you a compliment. I think there is someone else who has the hots for you anyway.” 

Lena smirked and Alex was about to answer, when thire driver called. Alex took her gun and Lena her purse and they went down and got into the car.  
“Okay, let’s hope no one gets killed tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think :)  
> Next chapter: The gala and a lot of drama


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for some drama.  
> Have fun :)

Alex was a little overwhelmed. The huge room was stuffed with people in expensive clothing and jewellery. There was a big buffet with an ice sculpture and a stage, where a string quartet was playing.  
Why did wealthy people always feel the need to exaggerate?

Alex felt out of place between all those rich and powerful people. Sure she’s had undercover operations at noble events before, but she never had to protect someone.  
And there were so many people, who could be a danger to Lena. It was easy to loose overview.  
The Agent relaxed a little when she spotted some of her colleagues dressed as waiters. At least they were here to help her.

When she saw the open bar, she was a little sad that she was on the job and couldn’t drink. Lena must have seen her longing look because she grinned and said, “I’ll invite you next time, when you don’t have to work and then you can drink all you want.” The two women shared a smile and went walking through the room. A lot of people respectfully greeted Lena, but most of them kept their distance.

 

While Lena held her opening speech Alex stood at the side of the stage. She could feel people starring at her, but tried to blend it out. So far no one seemed suspicious.

It wasn’t until later, when they stood at the buffet, Alex heard the first dumb comment about Lena.  
“Unbelievable that Luthor found someone who wants to guard her. I mean who likes her enough to not want her dead?”  
Alex immediately turned around to see a group of five standing near the bar. They laughed at what the man had said. The Agent threw a look at Lena, who was starring into her empty champagne glass. Apparently she had heard them.

Alex made a split-second decision. She walked over to the bar and ‘accidentally’ bumped into the man. He spilled champagne all over himself and cursed.

“Watch where you go you idiot!” he shouted.  
“Oh I’m really sorry, sir.”  
“Do you know how much this suit cost?”  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get your deposit back. The people from the costume rental are usually very understanding.” Alex said with a charming smile. She got another glass of champagne from the bar and made her way back towards Lena to hand it to her. Behind her the man was still yelling curses.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Lena said when Alex was next to her again.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
Lena flashed a smile at Alex, who grinned back.

 

Alex walked alongside the buffet and watched Lena from short distance. She was arguing with an older woman, who had introduced herself as Mrs. Jackson earlier.  
“I’ve told you a million times: We’re not selling it!” Lena repeated extremely annoyed, “Why don’t we enjoy tonight and talk less about business?”

But Mrs. Jackson didn’t seem to understand that. She kept on talking to Lena, bringing the same arguments over and over again. The CEO clearly had a hard time remaining nice and professional. She tried to walk away, but the woman kept following her. Alex couldn’t watch them any longer and decided to do something.

“Excuse me ma’am, I don’t want to interrupt, but I just have to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.” Alex said with a charming smile.  
The woman ogled them and didn’t respond anything. So Alex took Lena’s hand into hers and led her to the dancefloor.  
“You know, I would be flattered, but I can see from here that the waitress over there is way prettier than me.” Lena said and looked around. Alex let out a loud laughter.  
“Admit it, you think it’s great to have someone to constantly save you from boring conversations and other idiots.” Lena grinned in return.

They had barely even started dancing when Alex suddenly lit up.  
“I’d love to dance with you, but I think there is someone who wants it even more.” Alex said.  
She smiled at someone behind Lena. The CEO turned around to see Kara standing next to the dance floor. She was wearing a dark blue dress which made her eyes shine and her heels made her slightly taller than Lena. The blonde came over and they hugged each other.

“Can I have this dance, Miss Luthor?” she asked flirtatiously.  
“It would be an honour, Miss Danvers.” the brunette laughed.

“I didn’t think you would show up.” Lena said once they were dancing.  
“I tried to finish up at work fast, so I could come. I wouldn’t want to leave Alex alone. She hates these events, you know.”  
When she saw how Lena’s smile dropped she added, “That was a joke. I came because I wanted to see you, dummy.”

I took Lena a second before she found her smile again and then she blushed a little.  
“And you look really pretty by the way. No not even pretty, absolutely stunning, like damn.”  
Lena laughed and Kara’s cheeks turned deep red.  
“Well thank you. I think you look absolutely damn too.” 

 

_Wow, that was smooth, Luthor._

 

Kara answered with a melodic laughter.  
They spun around holding each other close. Both were too lost in the other’s eyes to say something.  
After they danced two more songs, Kara said that they should check out the food. Sometimes she was really predictable.

 

“Oh my gosh Lena, you have potstickers? I thought you didn’t know what that is!” Kara exclaimed. She started placing a couple of them (almost all of them) on a plate.  
“I asked my assistant to order them anyway. So I could try them.” 

 

_Absolutely not because I hoped that you would show up._

 

“You’re the best! Here try some!” Kara said and shoved a potsticker into Lena’s direction. Lena bit a piece of and tried not to spit it out again. 

 

_Oh my gosh, there is meat in it. I just killed an animal! Just keep on smiling, she is still looking at you…_

 

“And? What do you think? It’s great right?” Kara beamed when Lena nodded. She happily ate a few more potstickers, while Lena still tried to swallow her first one.  
The CEO was glad that it was time for her speech, so she could avoid eating more. She felt bad because Kara had been so excited to share her favourite food with her.

She got on the stage and could see Alex standing in close distance. By now it made her feel a little safer to have the Agent around all the time.

With every minute that she talked about the Luthor-children’s hospital she felt more confident that nothing was going to happen. Lena finished her speech with encouraging the guests to donate money or time to the hospital. The audience clapped and Lena stepped down from the stage. The music started to play again. 

 

“That was a good speech. You really know how to talk to people.” Kara said as she came over to Lena. The CEO was about to respond when she heard a gunshot and glass shattering.  
“Get down!” Alex yelled. She was running towards Lena, but Kara was closer. The blonde threw herself onto Lena as more gunshots were fired. Lena landed hard on her back.

That was definitely not what she meant when she wanted Kara on top of her!

“Are you okay?” Alex yelled. She had pulled her gun out and fired a few shots. She looked angry but worried. People were running around and screaming.  
“Yes, go catch him.” Lena managed to get out and Alex ran towards the exit.  
“Kara? You can get up now. I’m safe.” Lena said. The blonde was starting to get heavy on her, “Kara?”

Lena shifted a bit to roll Kara off of her. Only now she could feel the warm, wet blood that spread across hers and Kara’s stomach. Lena started to panic. 

“No no no, Kara don’t do that to me.” She knelt over her friend to press her hands onto the wound.  
“Kara? Can you hear me? Please, tell me you’re okay. Someone call 911!” she yelled.  
“I’m good.” Kara whispered. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open. She raised her hand to touch the blood that got stained on Lena’s dress.  
“Sorry, I ruined your dress. I guess that cost more than my apartment.” Kara chuckled a bit.

“That’s great, keep talking! Please, Kara!” the brunette started to cry. She kept pressing onto the wound even though she couldn’t see anything anymore because her eyes were filled with tears. Someone behind her said that an ambulance was on the way.

“Don’t you dare die because of me, Kara! You can’t do that to me!”  
“Don’t cry… too pretty to cry…” it was barely a whisper.

Someone dropped to their knees next to Kara and Lena. “Hey Kara, help is on the way. You will be fine, okay?” she could her Alex voice cracking.  
“I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t… I mean I never wanted…” Lena tried to explain.  
“Just keep pressing onto the wound.” Alex snapped. She could hear the sirens getting louder.  
“Hey Al?” Kara mumbled, “Can you tell Lena it wasn’t her fault?”  
“You can tell her that yourself once you’re at the hospital.” Alex slowly stroked her sister’s hair. She didn’t even try to hold back her tears.  
Kara didn’t respond. She closed her eyes and let out one last shaky breath.

 

 

Right in this second the paramedics stormed through the door. They put Kara on a stretcher and tried to get her to breathe again. Alex drove in the back of the ambulance and Lena didn’t know if she should follow them or not. They hadn’t known each other for that long and maybe Alex and Kara didn’t want Lena to interrupt their privacy. She gave the police her statement and drove to the hospital anyway. She just couldn’t wait another minute to find out how Kara was.

She found Alex in the waiting area. Head in her hands. Her suit was stained with Kara’s blood, just like Lena’s dress.

“Alex?” Lena asked cautiously, “Is she…”  
“She is still in surgery.” Alex answered. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she looked tired. Lena didn’t know what to say. 

 

_Does she hate me? I mean it’s my fault if her sister dies. Oh my gosh, what if Kara dies!?For once in my life I make a friend and she dies. Great… life really hates me._

 

Lena sat down next to Alex. They were sitting in silence for hours. Waiting for good news. It was already late at night when the doctor came to talk to them. He told them that the operation went without complications and now Kara only had to wake up.  
Lena gave Alex a moment alone with her sister. When she checked her phone she saw four missed calls from Sam. She went outside to call her friend back.

“Where the hell are you and why didn’t you answer your fricking phone?” Sam yelled after right after she’d picked up.  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m at the hospital with Alex and-“  
“Oh my gosh are you okay? Is Alex okay?” her anger switched to panic.  
“Yes I’m fine and Alex is too.” she took a few seconds and then told Sam everything that had happened. “And now I think she hates me and what if Kara never wakes up again? I don’t know what to do now!”  
“First you take a deep breath okay? Everything will be fine. You go and check up on Kara and we see each other tomorrow. Or today I guess.”  
“Thank you Sam. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“We better not find that out, right.” Sam said which made Lena smile.  
The CEO wanted to end the call when Sam remembered something else, “and could you maybe tell Alex that I called? And that I hope her sister gets well soon?”  
Lena promised to do that and ended the call. She went to get coffee, because it was almost morning anyway.

 

“Is it okay if I come in or do you want to be alone with her?” Lena asked.  
“Come in.” Alex said. Her voice was raspy because she had been silent for so long. Lena walked in and handed her one of the two coffee cups. She sat down on the opposite site of the bed.  
“I’m sorry for-“  
“No, stop right there. It wasn’t your fault. Kara knew the risks of being around you.” Alex gave her a small smile. It should probably be encouraging, but Lena didn’t feel any better. They drank their coffee in silence. The only noise was the consistent beeping coming from the machines attached to Kara.

 

 

The sun was already rising when Alex broke the silence again.  
“You know it’s funny” she suddenly said, “that I followed you around day and night and in the end Kara is the one to save your ass.”  
“It’s a really nice ass.” came the scratchy reply from the bed. 

Alex and Lena snapped their heads around to Kara. The blonde gave them a shaky smile.  
“Hey Kara, we were so worried about you!” Alex said with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes, don’t ever do something like this again!” Lena said.  
“I can’t promise you that. Is everyone else okay?”  
“No one else got hurt” Alex said, “and we got the guy. So far he didn’t talk much, but we’ll get there.”  
“I’m glad.” Kara was already closing her eyes again.  
“You can sleep. One of us will be here when you wake up.”

 

It took Kara almost a full day to wake up again. She looked around to see Lena standing at the window.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” her voice cracked.  
Lena immediately spun around and hurried to the bed.  
“I’m so glad that you’re awake. I took the morning off.”  
“Since when do you do that?”  
“Well, my friend was shot so I thought I could do that for once. Also you’re more important than work.”  
“Aww that’s cute. But also I’m only 50% sure that you’re really here right now.” Kara chuckled.

Lena responded with a smile. She sat on the hospital bed and gently took Kara’s hand.  
They sat like this for a while when Lena asked “How are you feeling?”  
“Like a truck ran over me. And then it turned around to run over me again.”  
“I’ll go ask a nurse for more pain meds. And Alex is right outside. She said she wanted to call at work to check in on them. I’ll tell her that you’re awake.”  
“Nooo, don’t go!”  
“I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re hurting, but I have to be back at work in half an hour. I’ll go get Alex so you won’t be alone. I promise that I will be back tonight or whenever you want.”

Kara nodded and Lena pated her leg through the blanket. She got up and walked towards the door.

“Lena wait!” Kara yelled (it was more of a scratch) and Lena turned around again, “Before you get Alex I want to ask you something. Now that this is all over: Would you like to go out on a date with me? Like to an actual restaurant? Without people following you around?”

“I’d love to.” she saw how Kara’s hopeful look turned into a huge smile. “We can set something up as soon as you’re out of here.” Lena smiled (she was freaking out inside) and turned to the door, but Kara called her back once again.

“Lena? I do mean that in a gay way. Is that okay?”  
“More than okay.” Lena laughed, squeezed Kara’s leg once more and got out to find Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to kill any lesbian in this story.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! The long awaited Supercorp date is here!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

It was a busy week for all of them. Lena had to get her company back under control after the attack. It turned out to be not so good publicity to have an assassin show up at your gala.

Alex spent days and nights at the FBI trying to get the shooter to talk. The only thing she found out was that he got a letter with the target and half of the money beforehand. But Alex could feel that he didn’t tell them all he knew.  
Sam called her a few times, asking how Kara was and if she could do anything to help and Alex truly appreciated that.

For Kara it was an especially long week. It took her only two days to be her cheerful self again. So from that point she started complaining about the hospital food and about everything else. Winn and James came over a few times to cheer her up, but in the end Kara was simply bored to death.

 

On Tuesday morning Lena surprised her with a bag of sandwiches she had smuggled in. Kara squealed loudly when the brunette entered the room. She bounced up and down on her bed. Lena wasn’t sure if Kara was so happy to see her or to have real food.

“I thought you might need this.” Lena said and handed her the bag.  
“You’re the best! The super duper very best of them all!” Kara said mouth already full with food.  
“Are you still on pain meds?” Lena asked curiously. She sat down at the foot of the hospital bed. Kara obviously was a food-enthusiast, but today she seemed especially enthusiastic.  
“Just a little. I don’t think I need it anymore, though.” she said and took another bite.  
“So how are you feeling?”  
“So much better now that I have food! You’re my hero, Lena.”

She finished the first sandwich with a hum and took the second one out of the bag. Kara looked Lena into the eyes and made a serious face before she started to giggle.  
“But don’t tell Lena that I can eat so much. I don’t want to scare her away.”

The CEO laughed and then promised not to tell herself.  
Sadly Lena couldn’t stay long, because she had to leave for work so Kara was alone again.

(She somehow managed to convince the doctor to discharge her earlier than planned. He looked a bit relieved to get rid of her.)

 

Back at Lena’s office she and Sam were getting ready for a conference call. Meaning: they talked about everything, but the conference call.

“I have a date with Kara tonight. She asked me out last week and I’m a little nervous.”  
“You don’t have to be nervous! I mean look at you, you’re awesome!” Sam said and laughed, “And I want all the details. I basically live through your dating life.”  
“I know someone who is single and attractive and seems to like you very much.” Lena said and Sam shook her head.  
“I know you want me to ask out Alex, but I don’t know if that is a good idea. Most people run away when I tell them about Ruby.”  
“Who is Ruby?” a voice at the door asked. The two women turned around to see Alex, “sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. Your assistant let me in. I only came by to get your signature on a few documents.”

She walked towards Lena’s desk and handed her the papers. Then she expectantly looked at Sam.  
“Oh uhm… Ruby is my… my daughter. She is five.” Sam said shyly.  
“Can I see a picture?” Alex immediately asked. Her eyes lit up when Sam handed her the phone.  
“Wow, she is so cute! And she looks just as pretty as her mom.”  
Sam’s cheeks were blushing. 

Lena stood in the background, wondering if she should leave. They probably wouldn’t notice, but also this was her office so she had nowhere else to go.  
“I was wondering who Ruby was when you got the call the other day.”  
“I know I’m sorry I just left you there, but she had an accident and I panicked.”  
“It’s no problem. I probably would’ve done the same.” Alex said and gave Sam a genuine smile.

“I don’t want to interrupt you two, but some people here have work to do.”  
“Oh, yes of course. I have to get back to work anyway.” Alex took the papers from Lena.  
“Actually Sam just asked me to watch this new movie with her, but sadly I have no time. I guess you’re free tomorrow night?” Lean asked.  
Behind Alex’s back Sam was shaking her head. She looked at Lena wide-eyed and tried to hide it when Alex turned around to look at her.

“I have time. If you wanted to hang out with me… which you don’t have to… just if you want.” Alex was blushing a little.  
“I’d love to!” Sam said a little too fast and too loud. They exchanged numbers. And Alex left with the promise to call Sam after work.

Lena watched these two in silence. 

 

_Yep, there is definitely something gay going on. But I don’t think they’ve realised that yet._

 

 

It was a few hours later when Alex stormed into Kara’s apartment, kicking the door open.  
“Kara? Are you okay?” she yelled.  
“In the bedroom.”  
“What are you doing? I thought you had an emergency!”

Kara was sitting on the floor. Her clothes spread around her.  
“This is an emergency, Alex! I have a date tonight and nothing to wear!” when Alex rolled her eyes she continued, “This is Lena we’re talking about. She always wears this fancy, expensive stuff. I’m just trying to keep up.”  
“When you asked her on this date you were wearing a hospital gown. I don’t think she cares that much about the clothing and more about you.” Alex said. 

She sat down on the floor next to Kara and hugged her sister. She looked around and grabbed a purple blouse from the floor.  
“Here put this on and then please calm down. The doctor said you should rest. And this is clearly not resting.”

The blonde nodded and took the blouse from her sister.  
“But Alex, what do I do when she thinks I just want us to be friends?”  
“Kara, as far as you told me, you asked her on a gay date.”  
“But what if she isn’t gay?” Kara asked, her blue puppy eyes wide of fear.

Alex started to laugh really hard at that. She had problems getting herself back under control. When she could finally breathe again she wiped a tear away from under her eye and looked at her pouting sister.  
“Lena and not gay? I mean did you look at her? Seriously Kara your gaydar is worse than mine. Just see how it goes. Everything will be fine, I promise.”  
Kara mumbled something like “fine” and turned around to go to the bathroom.

“Did you kick down my door? Again?”  
“You said you had an emergency!”  
Kara looked at her sister with a fake frown, but then broke into a grin.  
“I have a date with Lena tonight!” she squealed and ran into the bathroom to change.

 

After an hour long discussion with Alex about what she should do with her hair, Kara decided to simply wear it down. Because of that she had to drive very fast to arrive at the restaurant on time.  
Once inside the waitress led Kara to their table. They were dinning in a rather expensive upper class restaurant, Kara would’ve probably never set her foot in on her own. But of course Lena wanted to impress her. The brunette was already there and got up to greet Kara. 

“Wow, you are breath taking.” Lena said which made Kara blush.  
“Thank you, you look even more beautiful than usual.”  
They made a bit of small talk and looked at the menu until Lena finally said what they were both thinking.

“Why is this weird? We’re friends. This should be easy.” Kara laughed at that.  
“You’re right, we shouldn’t think about it so much. If this doesn’t work out we can still be friends. At least I hope so.” the blonde said with a smile.  
“So let’s enjoy ourselves and see how it turns out.”

From that point their conversation went along easier and they were more relaxed. When the waitress came to their table Lena ordered a soup and a salad and Kara decided to take the same.

“Kara, you can order more food, you know?” Lena said once the waitress was gone, “Doesn’t matter how expensive it is, I’ll pay for it anyway.”  
“It’s not that. I just don’t want to scare you away with how much I eat.” Kara didn’t look Lena in the eyes and blushed a little.  
“Hey, I’m a Luthor. Normally we scare away people, so you have nothing to be afraid of.”  
They smiled at each other and Lena waved the waitress over again, so that Kara could order something different. When the food arrived Kara was really happy about her new order.

 

“So how does it feel to finally be alone again? I mean without Alex following you around.” Kara asked.  
“It’s nice to finally have my privacy back. In the beginning I thought Alex hated me, but I wasn’t sure. She was so hard to read.”  
“Oh yeah, I know that feeling. Alex hated me too when I first came to life with the Danvers’” she looked up to meet Lena’s questioning look. “Oh uhm… I’m adopted. My parents died in a fire when I was ten. Alex’s parents were friends of the family so they took me in. And Alex wasn’t quite fond of the idea of a new sister. But we grew together eventually and now I don’t know what I would do without her.”

Lena had stopped eating and was now looking at Kara with wide eyes.  
“I’m so sorry that happened to you.”  
“No, don’t be. It was a long time ago.”  
“But still, you and Alex look so close.”  
Kara smiled and nodded in response.  
“I’d love to hear more about your childhood sometime.” Lena drifted of, trying to find a lighter topic. “Anyway I wanted to say that I actually just started to like having Alex around.”

Kara was a little taken back by that.  
“Maybe you should ask her out! You’re single. She is single.” Lena tried to cut her off, but Kara kept on rambling, “If you’re more interested in her that is no problem.”

Lena shushed Kara and had problems keeping herself from laughing out loud.  
“I’m on a date with you and you want to set me up with your sister?”  
“I just thought… I don’t know what I thought.” Kara said. She looked down, her cheeks blushing, “I mean she is pretty… I guess. And she has more experience with women. And when I came to your gala you guys were dancing with each other and-”  
“That was simply because she saved me from a boring conversation. I’m here with you, because I want to be here with you, okay?” she reassuringly put her hand on top of Kara’s and smiled at the blonde.

“But she is single, right?” the brunette continued, “I’m asking for a friend. A real one.”  
“Yep, I tried talking her into dating again. She told me she doesn’t want to but I can clearly see that this is not true.” Kara said.  
“I know! I’ve tried to set her up with Sam, a friend of mine. I sent them dress shopping together, but it didn’t work out.”  
“But Sam is a woman, right?” Kara asked and Lena answered with a loud laughter.  
“I know that she is gay. I’m not blind. And Alex and Sam have a date tomorrow night if none of them chickens out.” she looked a bit proud of herself.  
“I have to meet this Sam and if I approve of her then I will help you getting them together, deal?”  
“Deal!” Lena laughed.

 

They enjoyed their time together. Kara offered to share a piece of pie for dessert and ended up eating most of it alone. In the end Lena paid for dinner.  
(“You saved my life. Buying you dinner is the least I can do.”)  
Kara tried to protest even though she knew she could’ve never afforded it. They stepped out of the restaurant into the cool night air.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. And I would love to do this again.” Lena said shyly.  
“I would love to do this again as well.” the blonde collected her thoughts for a second, “But does it bother you that I’ve never been with a woman?”  
“Why would it bother me? We all have to start at some point, right?” Lena gave her a reassuring smile.  
“Good, because there is this one woman that I really like.” she smiled and stepped closer.  
“Tell me more about her.” Lena said flirtatiously and pulled Kara close by her waist.  
“She is amazing and breath taking and beautiful and smart and funny and kind and also really close to my face and I would love to kiss her right now.”  
“Well then maybe you should do that.” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips.

Slowly they pulled each other even closer and locked lips. It was a shy and tender kiss at first, but turned wilder and braver pretty fast. Kara’s hands got tangled in Lena’s hair and the brunette smiled into the kiss.  
Kara was about to pull back and say something, when a single gunshot ripped through the night.

 

Lena screamed and Kara pulled her behind the closest tree. The brunette had felt the bullet graze her shoulder. It had definitely come from a sniper. Thank god it was a windy night. The two women were pressed close to each other to fit behind the small tree.

“Are you hurt?” the brunette asked.  
“No, I’m good.” Kara pulled her phone out to call the police.  
“I’m so sorry Kara.” Lena started once Kara had hung up the phone, “I thought it was safe to go out. You already got hurt because of me once. I can’t let it happen a second time.”  
“Hey, I’m fine. Everything is okay.” Kara whispered and swiped away a tear from Lena’s eye. They pulled their arms around each other and stayed like this until the police arrived.

The police secured the area and told them it was safe to come out. After the two women gave their statement and a paramedic took a look at Lena's shoulder, they were told that they could go home.

“I’m sorry that our date was ruined.” Lena said when they were in her car on their way home.  
“I still had a lot of fun. And again: it wasn’t your fault.”

 

She parked in front of Kara’s building.  
“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Kara asked the same moment Lena said: “I think we shouldn’t see each other again.”

“Wait what?” Kara asked. Shock was written on her face.  
“My life is too dangerous at the moment. I don’t want you to get hurt because you’re with me. I like you too much to lose you.” Lena said. Tears were running down her face.  
“No, Lena, please don’t do this to me! I don’t care that it’s dangerous around you. I want to be with you.” Kara was crying, too.  
“You should go.” Lena said and turned her eyes back to the street and started the motor. The blonde was frozen in place. What had happened a moment ago seemed so unreal to her.  
The second Kara left the car, Lena speeded away.

 

 

“Who do I have to kill?” Alex asked the second Kara opened the door. She immediately threw her arms around her sister. Kara’s eyes were puffy from all the crying and her throat was hoarse.

“She…she doesn’t… I’m… I don’t know.” was all that Kara could answer.  
Alex guided her to the couch and threw a blanket over them. She held her sister close as her whole body was shaking with sobs.

 

While Kara was in the bathroom to get ready for bed, Alex tried to call Lena for the third time this night.  
“Hey Lena, this is Alex. Can you please call me back when you hear this? We need to talk.”

Alex sighed. Lena still wasn’t answering her phone and the Agent was worried. Partly because there possibly was another killer after her, but mainly because Alex knew that Lena wouldn’t talk to anyone about what happened and rather drown her sorrows in alcohol.

 

She went back to Kara’s bedroom to see that her sister was already in bed. She looked exhausted and so small curled up in the huge bed.  
“Do you remember when you first came to live with us and you had nightmares almost every night?” Alex asked softly.  
“I would come to your bed in the middle of the night and you were really annoyed, but never kicked me out.” the blonde mumbled.

Alex smiled at her and Kara lifted the covers so that Alex could slip in. The blonde snuggled herself into her sister.

“Everything will be fine.” Alex whispered and for a moment Kara believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Sorry that there was no update last week, I had no time to post it. But here is an extra long chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

The next morning Alex woke up to a text from Lena. _‘I’m okay. No need to worry.’_ it said. Alex made a mental note to call Lena later anyway. She got up to make breakfast and by the time she had a bunch of pancakes ready, Kara slowly walked out of the bedroom.

“You look horrible. How are you feeling?” Alex said and pushed a plate towards the blonde.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“That bad, huh? Eat something, you’ll feel better.”

Kara took the fork and shoved a piece of pancake back and forth.  
“I really like her, Alex.” Kara said quietly.  
“I know you do.” Alex said and gave her an encouraging smile, “How about we stay here all day, order greasy food and watch all the Disney movies you like?”

Kara gave her a nod and put one piece of pancake into her mouth.  
“You still can’t cook.” Kara said, but continued eating anyway. Alex made an offended gasp which raised a tiny smile on Kara’s face.

 

Later Alex left the room and tried to call Lena again on her cell phone and at her office. Her assistant answered the phone and told Alex that Lena didn’t want to be interrupted. The Agent let out a sigh and decided to give Lena a few hours or days to calm down again.  
Her boss had informed her that there was no danger of another attack, which Alex couldn’t quite believe. But she also didn’t want to leave Kara when she needed her sister.

 

The sisters did exactly what Alex had suggested. They dragged all the pillows and blankets they could find towards the couch to make it more comfortable and stayed there all day.  
By the time they started the second movie, Kara was starting to smile again. And when the third movie was almost over she found her appetite again and asked if they could order food.

 

“Who are you calling?” Kara asked mouth full of pizza.  
“Sam, I will cancel our… date thing… and stay here with you.”  
“No, please go. At least one of us should be happy.”  
“It’s fine. You’re more important.” Alex said with a smile.  
“No you go on your date. I have an article to finish anyway.”

Alex considered her options. She wanted to see Sam again so bad and the thought of watching another Disney movie frightened her.  
“Fine, I’ll go, but you can call me anytime. I’ll be here as fast as I can, okay?”  
Kara nodded and gave her sister a tight hug.  
“Have fun!”

 

Alex hurried home and took a quick shower. She tried to clean her apartment a little, but it was hopeless. She spent a lot of time in front of her closet debating what to wear. In the end she decided for a normal shirt.  
They were only friends after all, right?

Her heart started beating really fast when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey Sam, come in.” Alex said with a smile.  
“Hey, I brought Chinese. I hope that’s okay.” Sam said giving Alex a quick hug.  
“That’s perfect. I’ll open a bottle of wine. Red or white?”

They decided on white and chatted a little while Alex got plates and glasses ready.  
“So is Ruby with a babysitter tonight?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, the sitter stays overnight. We’re good friends. I usually hire her when I’m on business trips over the weekend or something like that.” Sam talked and Alex listened thoughtfully.  
“I don’t really like leaving Ruby alone that much, but sometimes there is no other way.”  
“I’m sorry that I’m keeping you from your daughter. If you want-“  
“Oh no, I’m glad to have a night of.” Sam laughed and Alex found herself lost in her melodic voice.

“So Lena said you both wanted to watch a new movie on Netflix? Which one is it?” Alex asked skipping through the different options.  
Sam wasn’t really listening to what the Agent said. And she just gave a nod when Alex suggested a film.

Turned out it would’ve been better if she’d actually listened to Alex. Because the movie they were watching now was the newest horror film and Sam was scared as hell.  
She tried to concentrate on her food so she didn’t have to look at the TV. Once she was done eating she tried to focus on drinking, but after a while her head was spinning and she knew that she needed a pause.

Alex on the other hand was totally focused on the movie and seemed to really enjoy it. Some bloody action was just what she needed after all these singing princesses. She looked over at Sam a few times and saw how scared she was. So Alex wordlessly scooted closer to offer her some comfort.

When the movie was over, Sam felt like she could finally breathe again. The alcohol had helped a little, but she was still totally scared.  
They decided that it was better if Sam spend the night, because she had too much to drink to drive (and she didn’t want to leave the house alone). So she called the babysitter to make sure everything was fine at home, while Alex called her sister to make sure she was okay.

“Have you spoken to Lena today? I think she blocked my number.” Alex muttered after she ended the call with Kara.  
“Yeah I did. She took all the work home she could and only wanted to talk to me about work related stuff. I’m a little worried, but I’ve known her for a while, she needs a day or two before she wants to talk about it.” Alex nodded and promised to visit the CEO the next day.

She lend Sam some sweats, brought her a pillow and a blanket, they said their good nights and Sam settled down on the couch.  
After about an hour of tossing and turning Sam had enough. Every time she closed her eyes she could see scenes from the film and had to switch on the light again. Sam tried to hide under the blanket. She felt like a kid again. Also she was tired and still a little drunk so she made a quick decision. Slowly she walked over to Alex’s bedroom and knocked. Alex flicked the light on, her gun in her hand. When she saw Sam, she put her gun back on the nightstand.

“Everything okay?” she asked with a concerned voice.  
“I’m scared, can I sleep here?” Sam asked. A blush creeped on her cheeks. She fidgeted with her sleeves and didn’t dare to look up. Alex gave her a chuckle, but scooted over to let Sam under the comforter.

“It’s your fault, you made me watch.” Sam mumbled once she was settled.  
“You could’ve just told me, than we would’ve watched something different.”  
“I didn’t want to seem boring.” she admitted.  
“Next time you can choose the movie.” Alex said and switched off the light.  
“So there will be a next time?”

Alex turned towards Sam. They stared at each other, even though it was dark and they couldn’t see much.  
“Good Night, Sam.”  
“Good Night, Alex.”

 

They probably should’ve decided beforehand whether this was a real date or not.  
Just the night before Alex had cuddled with Kara and they had slept in one bed. Friends did that, right?  
Sharing a bed was completely normal and could absolutely be platonic, right? Right.

 

 

The next morning Alex woke up with a smile on her face. She hadn’t slept that well in a long time. When she shifted a little she felt someone pressed against her back. So Kara was still as clingy as she had been a few years ago. She turned around to see unfamiliar brown curls spread across the pillow. Alex’s heart sped up and she was trying to keep her breathing under control.

“Everything is fine. It’s just your platonic friend Sam.” she whispered to herself. 

She turned her head to see that Sam was somehow spread across the whole bed while still clinging to Alex, who was lying at the very end of her mattress. Alex smiled softly, relaxed a little and closed her eyes again.  
Nothing against enjoying a bit of human contacts. She was a scientist, she knew non-sexual human touch was important for all the feel-good hormones. And not non-sexual contact…  
Alex’s eyes flew open again. She shouldn’t think about this right know! Not while she was in bed with her… friend? Acquaintance? Sam?

In that moment Sam started moving and opened her eyes a little.  
“Morning.” she said with a raspy voice.  
“Good morning.” Alex answered.  
“Sorry if I cuddled too much.” Sam said realizing the position they were in, “this is such a cliché.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Someone had to protect you after you were so scared.”  
“As far as I can see this, you’re the little spoon here.”  
Alex chuckled at that and turned around so they were now lying face to face.

 

They didn’t know for how long they looked at each other, when suddenly Alex’s phone rang and ruined the moment.  
“Agent Danvers” she said into the phone, “yes… Are you sure?... I’m on my way.”  
She hung up the phone and turned around to climb out of bed.

“I’m really sorry, but I have to kick you out. Something came up at work.”  
“On Sunday morning?”  
“Well, crime never sleeps.”  
“Yeah it’s no problem. I have to go home anyway. Thanks for last night.” Sam said and wiggled her eyebrows.  
Alex laughed at that. “I had a nice time too.”  
“Maybe we can do it again sometimes?”

Alex smiled and agreed, before she continued to shove Sam out of the door.  
“I think we’ll be great friends.” Sam said as she left. A second later she asked herself how stupid she was. Why did she say that?  
Alex felt like she’d been hit by a truck. So this hadn’t been a date? Okay, well… She could live with that.  
Also she didn’t have time to think about it too much. Now she had to worry about Lena.

 

 

She drove to Lena’s apartment as fast as she could. The doorman didn’t want to let her pass, (“Miss Luthor explicitly said she doesn’t want any visitors.”) but Alex showed him her badge and made her way to the elevator.

“Lena let me in or I will knock the door down.” Alex said and waited a few seconds. Then she took a step back and kicked the door down.  
“That really wasn’t necessary.” she could hear Lena say from the couch. The brunette was nursing a glass of whiskey.

“Why are you drinking at 10am?”  
“What do you want?” she said while pouring herself another glass.  
“We have new information according the sniper. Do you want to hear them?”

Lena shrugged and took another sip. Alex sat onto the couch next to Lena. She took a deep breath before she continued to talk.  
“As it seems you need personal security again. That wasn’t the last person, who is after you.”  
“No thank you.”  
“There is a bounty on your head and it’s huge. I’m worried about you.”  
Lena made a dismissive sound.

“Well, you’re not getting rid of me. My boss said I’m back on the case and I don’t want you to get killed.”

Lena considered her options for a second. Alex probably hated her because of the thing with Kara.  
“I want someone else.”  
“I’ll do it. No one-“  
“I said I want someone else.” Lena snapped. For the first time this day she looked into Alex’s eyes. They were hard to read.

“I don’t care what happened between you and my sister. Okay, maybe I care a little bit. You broke her heart and normally I would kill you for that, but right now you have bigger problems than me.”  
When Lena didn’t respond she leaned back to think of something else to convince her. “We don’t even have to be friends, it can be on a purely professional level.”  
“I want someone else or no one at all. You can be the only agent in the bloody FBI!” the CEO hissed and Alex decided she had enough of Lena’s stupid behaviour.

“Too bad no one wants to do this job! I don’t know if you’ve realised it yet, but no one likes you!” Alex snapped back.  
The second the words had left her mouth she regretted them. Lena suddenly looked like she was about to cry.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“  
“Get out.” she whispered. Alex didn’t move. “Get out!” she said again. This time louder.  
Alex got up and left the apartment. She felt horrible.

 

 

The Agent spent her whole Sunday in front of Lena’s apartment. She sat in the hallway for a while. When she was too bored for that she went outside and across the street to watch the apartment from another perspective. She asked Winn, who also worked at the FBI, to hack into the security system of Lena’s building to inform her whenever someone entered, who wasn’t supposed to be there.

It was already dark when the Agent decided to try talking to Lena again. This time the CEO actually opened the door. (Someone obviously had reinstalled it.) She looked a little less messed up than this morning.

“What do you want?” she asked.  
“I’m so sorry for what I said, Lena. And I-“  
“I called your boss, but apparently you really are the only one available for this. So if you have to be here then at least keep it on a purely professional level, Agent Danvers.”  
Alex nodded and went inside. This went better than she had expected.

 

The atmosphere in Lena’s apartment was cold and unfriendly. Lena didn’t talk to Alex and if she said something she called her “Agent Danvers”.  
Alex new that it was her own fault and she still felt very bad about it.  
The next morning wasn’t any different. They didn’t greet each other in the kitchen and sat in the car in silence. The worst was that Jess seemed to know what had happened. This time Lena denied Alex access to her office so the Agent had to sit in front of Lena’s door. From across the hallway she could see Jess throwing her angry looks every few minutes.

Later that day Jess came to Lena’s office because she found an article about her boss. The headline said _‘Another attack on Lena Luthor and her mysterious date - Lesbian lovers or just friends?’_ and it featured a bad quality picture of her and Kara hiding behind the tree.

From that point Lena’s mood went from annoyed and bitchy to sad and angry. She hadn’t even thought about getting outed when she went out with Kara! How did that slip her mind?  
Thankfully, the article concluded that they were not sure about their relationship. At least that meant that no one had seen their kiss…

 

In the evening Alex decided to call Sam, after seeing Lena so miserable all day.  
“Hey Sam, I wanted to ask if you want to come over to Lena’s place tonight? I think she needs a friend right now and I’m not a good choice for that.”  
“And here I was thinking you wanted to spend time with me.” Sam laughed and Alex started to stutter a few words before Sam friendly interrupted her.  
“Sure I’ll be there at seven.”

 

When Sam arrived at Lena’s apartment she went to give Alex a hug first.  
“I think it’s better if I leave you two alone. Good luck.” Alex said and went to the guestroom. Sam’s eyes lingered on the Agents backside for a while before she turned around to greet Lena.

The CEO immediately threw her arms around Sam when she saw her and started to cry.  
“Hey everything is okay. Let it all out.” Sam said while rubbing her back.  
“How can everything be fine? Two out of three people that liked me do now hate me.”  
“No one hates you. Alex still likes you. I mean she was worried enough to call me. And I bet Kara still cares about you too.”  
“How would you know? You don’t even know her.”  
“You talk about her a lot so I would say I know her a bit.”

Lena sat back and wiped her face with her sleeve. She took another sip of wine.  
“So now that you stopped crying I can talk some sense into you.” Sam said and Lena raised her eyebrow.  
“Pushing Kara away because you’re worried about her makes no sense. I mean you can have me over and I don’t think I’m in danger here.”  
“Yes, but Kara got shot because of me! And then we went on a date and there was another attack. I can’t constantly risk her life like that!”  
“But you could stay at home till this is over. Just don’t go out in public. If you both really want this you can make it work.”  
“I’m not sure if she still wants me. I hurt her, Sam.”  
“I know, but you can try at least. You’re Lena Luthor. If you don’t get that girl then who does?” Sam said which made Lena laugh.

“Thank you so much for being here for me.” Lena said hugging Sam again. A few more tears escaped her eyes.  
“I cry a lot these days. Maybe it’s all the booze. It makes me feel all these feelings. I hate it.” Lena said while she wiped away her tears.  
Sam laughed at that.

They continued talking about some lighter topics and by the time Sam had to leave, Lena was almost sober again. And she felt much better.  
Alex came to say goodbye to Sam. When the woman had left Alex and Lena stood near the door in silence.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but I’m still very sorry about what I said.” Alex said to Lena. She turned around to go to her room, when she heard Lena respond.

“Are you here, because you have to or because you want to?”  
“I’m here because I care about you.” Alex answered honestly.

Lena thought about it for a second. Then she nodded and went upstairs without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter: Kara and Lena finally talk!  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> It was my birthday this week and I'm telling you this for no reason.  
> Here have some Supercorp and Agentreign :)

The next day Lena allowed Alex to come back into her office. The Agent was more than relieved, because she didn’t have to burn under Jess’ gaze anymore. She was a fully trained FBI agent with years of field experience, but this woman could stare…

So as usual Alex sat on the couch and watched Lena work, played a few games on her phone and was mostly bored. Lena threw some annoyed comments back at her and they teased each other again. Alex was so happy that they were mostly back to normal. (If you would call this entire situation ‘normal’.)

When Jess came into Lena’s office to hand her an envelope, the CEO suddenly trailed away and looked lost in her thoughts for a while.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked concerned.  
“Uhm yeah I’m fine. These are tickets for a date I had planned with Kara. I guess I won’t need them anymore.”  
“Just try talking to her. I bet she’ll forgive you eventually.”

Lena sadly shook her head. “Hey, why don’t you and Sam go there together? I think you’d both like it.” she said and handed the tickets over to Alex.

“No I couldn’t, you bought them for-“ she said but stopped herself when she saw what the tickets were for. “Oh wow, these are for the space exhibit at the science museum. I wanted to go see that anyway! They only have a limited number of tickets. I guess if you don’t want them…“  
“No please take them. You can ask Sam right away. Her office is down the hall on the right side.”  
“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Alex asked a little nervous, her eyes wide. 

 

_How did she turn from Special Agent into this gay mess so fast?_

 

“Of course she’ll say yes. She obviously likes you.”  
“Great, I’ll be right back.” Alex grinned and looked really excited.

She was barely out of the door when she turned around.   
“Do you think that Sam likes these kind of things?”  
“I think it’s less about the place and more about the company.” Lena smiled. 

 

_If these two don’t confess their feelings for each other soon, I swear I will lock them in the elevator and don’t let them out until they’ve kissed._

 

Alex grinned again and walked back out. She was very excited, but the second she stood in front of Sam her mind was completely blank.  
“Nice of you to visit me in my office.” Sam smiled.  
“It’s nice here. Maybe I’ll come by more often from now on.” she trailed of.  
“What can I do for you, Alex?”  
“Uhm I wanted to ask you…. Lena got these tickets to this really cool exhibit at the science museum, but now she doesn’t need them anymore so she gave them to me and I wanted to ask if you would consider going out with me. To the museum. This weekend. I don’t know if this is your thing or not and you can totally say no, I just thought I would ask first.” Alex rambled and a blush creeped on her cheeks.

Sam gave her a toothy smile. “Sounds like fun. I’m in.”  
“Great, I’ll text you the details.” Alex looked clearly relieved, “And now I let you get back to your work and I’ll get back to mine.”  
They smiled at each other before Alex turned around and left.

 

“I assume she said yes?” Lena asked when she saw Alex’s dumb grin.  
“She did. And now that you helped me, I’ll help you.”  
Lena threw her a confused look.  
“I’ll help you get Kara back.”

 

 

“Are you sure this is enough?” Lena asked Alex when they were on their way to Kara’s apartment.  
“These are literally two family portions of potstickers. I think it’s enough.”  
“No I meant is it enough that I just show up with food and flowers? Seems a little too… effortless to me.”  
“I know you like to buy expensive things and make huge gestures, but sometimes less is more. Kara wants an honest apology. This will be fine, trust me. I’ll wait right here. Just scream if someone attacks.”

Lena raised her eyebrow and shook her head. It took all her courage to knock on Kara’s door. After a few seconds the blonde opened the door and immediately closed it again, when she saw who it was.  
“Please Kara, I just want to talk. I brought potstickers.” she said shyly.

It was silent for a second before the door opened again. Kara took the bag of potstickers from Lena’s hand and closed the door once again.  
“Okay, I get it. Do you at least want the flowers?” her throat was already closing up. 

 

_I’m not going to cry! Not again and especially not now!_

 

The door opened again and Kara took the flowers from Lena. This time she left the door open.  
“Can I come in?” the brunette asked cautiously.

Kara thought about it for a second, but then she nodded. The blonde put the flowers into a vase and filled it with water. Then she took the potstickers and sat down on the couch. Lena closed the door behind herself and slowly followed her. She didn’t know if she should say something or not. After the silence grew too uncomfortable she decided to start talking.

“I’m here to apologize. I know that I hurt you and I’m sorry! That was never my intention, but I thought keeping you away from me is the best solution. I didn’t think this would hurt you, too.” she looked up to see Kara staring at her. “And I hope you can forgive me one day.” Lena finished and gulped heavily. She blinked away her tears. It felt like an eternity before Kara started talking.

“You hurt me. I know that we haven’t known each other for that long, but I genuinely like you and you pushed me away when I knew that you needed me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Lena whispered again.  
“I understand your reasons and I’ll forgive you. But only if you promise me that you won’t push me away again.”  
“I promise.”

“I think if we work on it we can be friends again.” Kara said after a while.  
Lena nodded and then asked, “Can I hug you?”

Kara pulled her close and Lena inhaled the familiar scent and unwillingly started to cry. Kara slowly rubbed her back.

“I know it’s been hard for you. You constantly have to fear that someone attacks you. I don’t think I could handle that. I think I would cry the whole time and hide in my bed.” Kara said softly and Lena responded by sobbing even harder.  
“I should be the one comforting you.” the brunette laughed between her sobs.  
“It’s okay, really.” Kara smiled for the first time that day.  
“I missed you.” Lena whispered shyly.  
“I missed you, too.” 

 

“Do you maybe want to have lunch tomorrow? At my office, it should be safe there.” Lena asked after they finally let go of each other.  
Kara thought about it for a second before she accepted. They hugged again and Lena left Kara alone with her potstickers.  
When Lena closed the apartment door behind her, she immediately started crying again. Alex, who stood at the corner of the hallway, got to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, how did it go?”  
“Good.” Lena sobbed against Alex’s shoulder.  
“No offence, but that doesn’t look like good.” Alex smiled when she pulled back.  
“She wants to stay friends. I should be glad that she talks to me at all, but still…” she trailed off.  
“It’s okay. One day at a time, Lena. We’ll get there and if not it will be okay, too.”  
Alex put her hand on Lena’s back to guide her back out to the car.

Lena was really happy to have Alex back as her support. She hadn’t realized how fast they’d become friends, but she was very happy about it.

 

 

The next day Alex helped her calm down before the lunch with Kara.  
“Just relax. You already had meals together when you knew each other for a few hours and it went well. Just don’t try anything too fast okay?”  
Lena nodded and Alex gave her an encouraging smile.

When Kara entered the office she shared a few words with her sister, before Alex went out to leave them alone. Lena was extremely nervous. 

The blonde had already started to unpack the bags of food she had brought.  
“A burger for me and a salad for you. I don’t get how you’re not still hungry after this.”

Lena smiled and sat on the couch next to Kara. The nervousness went away really fast when they started eating.

“Do you want to know how our project is going?”   
Kara threw her a questioning look.   
“The ‘Get Alex a girlfriend’ project.”  
“Ouh yes tell me!”  
“They had a movie night last weekend and Sam told me that she stayed over after it. And when she told the story she was blushing so there has to be more to it.”  
“I can’t believe I haven’t met her yet! Maybe we could do a double date. I mean obviously not a double date, but a girls night, just the four of us. What do you say?”  
“Sounds great! And if we do it on Saturday then Alex and Sam can tell us how their date went.”  
“They’re going on a date?” Kara asked excitedly.  
“Yes, on Friday to the science museum.”  
“I heard they have a really cool space exhibit! I wanted to go there, but didn’t get a ticket.”   
When Lena heard Kara say this, her smile disappeared. She could feel her heart ache. Of course Kara thought it was a cool idea to go there. She forced herself to smile and nod. She could do this friend thing! She simply had to concentrate…

 

 

Friday afternoon Alex and Sam met in front of the museum. Alex was barely on time because her colleague, who was supposed to watch over Lena was late. So after this Alex had to talk to her about the importance of this job. She probably scared the shit out of the poor agent, but it was worth it. Sam was already waiting at the entrance.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry for being late. Way to make a good impression.” Alex said as she jogged the last few steps up to greet Sam with a hug.  
“It’s no problem. You look good tonight.” she said with a small blush.   
“Thank you, you look good as well.” They awkwardly smiled at each other before Alex asked, “Do you want to go inside?”

They walked through the planet section and both stared at the exhibits in awe. They watched the show in the planetarium and Alex was completely fascinated. At some point Sam slipped her hand into Alex’s. From that moment on Alex couldn’t really concentrate on the stars anymore.

When no one was watching they both squeezed into a tiny toy rocket for kids and took a photo together. There wasn’t much space so Alex had to sit on Sam’s lap. Not that either of them minded. They could totally get used to this feeling.

At the end of their tour they sat next to each other on a bench in the middle of the “milky way”, where a rotating projector was shining a million tiny stars on the walls and the ceiling. After an older couple left the room, they were completely alone.

“I’m sorry that I made it so awkward between us last week.” Sam broke the silence, “I don’t know why I told you that I hope we could be best friends. That was stupid.” Alex looked at her with a questioning look.   
“I want us to be so much more than that.” Sam finally got out.  
Alex stared at her with wide eyes, her heart was racing.

“I genuinely like you, Alex. But before you say anything else I just want you to remember that I have a job with long working hours and a daughter, who will always come first, so there isn’t a lot of time for someone else in between.” She looked up to see Alex slowly nodding. Sam started to panic a little.  
“And that’s the reason a lot of my former relationships failed, so you better say it right now if that is too much for you, or if you’re simply not interested. I would totally understand that, really. I just don’t want to be emotionally invested and then-“

She didn’t get any further than that, because Alex cupped her cheeks with her hands and pulled Sam in for a deep kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut when their lips met. Alex’s lips were so soft against her own. When Alex realized what she was doing she immediately pulled back and started apologizing.

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

But Sam didn’t even let her finish and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time slow and gentle. Alex smiled into the kiss and Sam got a bit bolder. She softly bit Alex’s lower lip and the Agent let out a soft moan. They were completely lost in each other. Their bodies pressed as close as possible on the small bench out in the milky way. 

After a while they had to break to get some air. They leaned their heads together as they were both trying to catch their breath.

“Wow” Alex whispered.  
“So what did you say you didn’t mean to?” Sam laughed with a wicked grin. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes still wide and hungry.  
“I didn’t mean to attack you like that. Normally I ask before I kiss.” Alex laughed.  
“So you kiss a lot of ladies, hm?”  
“Only the cute ones. And you’re really cute when you ramble like this.” Alex grinned and pulled Sam closer by her jacket to kiss her again.

 

About an hour later they left the museum hand in hand. They walked through the park and decided to stop for ice cream. They sat down and ate in peaceful silence.   
After that Alex walked Sam home. They stopped around the corner from the house in case Ruby was looking out of the window.

“I had a really nice time today. I hope we can do this again soon.” Alex smiled.  
“Me too. But maybe don’t tell everyone just yet. In case it doesn’t work out. And I don’t want Ruby to find out about you so soon. I hope you understand that.” Alex agreed and they hugged each other.

“Is it okay if I kiss you goodnight?” Alex asked shyly.  
“It’s barely six.”  
“So is that a no?”  
“Of course it’s a yes, otherwise I don’t think I can sleep tonight.” she grinned.  
“Then you would need to come to my bed again, that would be too bad.”  
They shared a laughter and then Sam came a step closer and leaned in to give Alex a short but meaningful kiss on the lips.

 

_Someone seems to be in a very good mood._ Lena thought when she saw Alex entering her apartment. She said goodbye to the agent, who had watched Lena, and wished her a beautiful evening. The woman was obviously confused, but thanked her anyway.

“What happened to you? Why are you suddenly all happy and giddy?” Lena asked even though she knew the answer.  
“We had a good time.” Alex grinned. “Thanks again for the tickets.” she gave Lena a tight hug and the CEO was a little surprised about the sudden affection.

“No problem, you know I had them anyway.”  
Alex could see that there was still sadness behind these eyes and she moved in to hug her again.

“Hey, don’t be sad. You’ll get Kara back with my help. I’m her big sister I know basically everything about her.”  
Lena gave her a doubting look.  
“Trust me. This will work.”  
“I trust you. Even though I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” Lena said and Alex responded with a fake gasp, which made them both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :)  
> I only have two more chapters written. I hope I find more time to write next week. Wish me luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> This chapter: girls night!   
> Have fun :)

The next day was rather quiet and Alex was unsure how to feel about that. There hadn’t been any attacks, or any attempts at it for a suspiciously long time. According to her boss, Lena was still in danger. So Alex had to stick to her side all day every day.

She was happy that they had planned their girls night for that day, because it meant that she would see Sam again. It was crazy to begin a relationship at this point of their lives, where both of them basically had no time for each other. Alex realised that even thinking of Sam as her possible girlfriend was an amazing feeling. She smiled a little as she thought about the beautiful brunette and her soft smile and amazing body and-

“Alex, I forgot to buy wine for girls night. Can you go and get some before the others will be here?”  
Lena harshly woke Alex from her daydream. It took the Agent a second before she realised that Lena had talked to her.

“Don’t you always have some wine hidden somewhere?”  
“I thought that, too, but there is only one bottle left.”  
“Okay, I’ll go. Don’t open the door while I’m gone.”  
“And what if Kara and Sam show up?”  
“Don’t open the door while I’m gone.”  
“Fine. You should take an umbrella with you. I think it’s about to rain.”

But Alex just shook her head and said she would be right back. Of course Lena had been right and by the time Alex had reached the store it had already started to drizzle a bit. By the time she left the store again it was pouring. Alex cursed herself and started to run through the streets. It didn’t help, because it only took a few seconds for her to be completely drenched. She left a wet trace in the entry hall and made a huge puddle in the elevator.

When Lena saw her she broke into a loud laughter. “That’s what you get for never listening to me!” she managed to get out.

Alex put the soaked paper bag with the bottles down on the counter and walked over to Lena to give her a tight hug. Lena’s laughter turned into a shriek when the cold wetness soaked through her clothes.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” Alex grinned, still not letting Lena go.  
“Should we leave you guys alone?” someone at the door said. Alex and Lena both looked up to see an amused Sam and a slightly shocked Kara.

“Wow, I’m a horrible bodyguard. I didn’t hear you guys come in.” Alex laughed finally letting go of Lena.  
“Well thank you Alex. You got me all wet.”  
Alex raised her eyebrow and threw Lena a suggestive look.  
“Oh come on, you know what I mean.” she said, which made Alex grin.

 

Lena walked towards the door to finally greet Sam and Kara while Alex hurried into the guestroom to get changed into something dry. She rubbed her hair with a towel, but it didn’t help much.  
When she was done and wanted to join the others again, she found Kara pacing back and forth in the hallway.

“Everything okay, Kara?” Alex asked.  
The blonde didn’t answer and simply shoved her back into the room and closed the door.

“Do you remember what I asked you when I first met Lena?” she looked really worried.  
“I’m not sure what you’re hinting at.” Alex said with a frown.  
“Are you sure… do you promise that you’re not interested in Lena?” the blonde asked shyly.  
“What? No. I promise I’m not interested in Lena.” Alex said and went to give Kara a hug. She could see tears welling up in her sister’s eyes. 

“It’s just that you two look so familiar with each other. And and-“  
“That’s because we’re around each other 24/7. We’re just friends, I promise. Even if I liked her that way, I would never do that to you. Sister codex, you know.” Kara gave her a teary smile.

“I can’t do this friendship thing, Alex. It’s like I’m lying to myself. I couldn’t even be mad at her without feeling bad about it. I just want her back so bad.” Kara sobbed against her sister’s shoulder.  
“I’ll help you with that. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Kara wiped her face with her sleeve and took a few deep breaths.  
“You’re the best sister, you know?” Kara said and Alex laughed at that.  
“And by the way: Lena’s friend is really pretty. We met in the elevator and she seemed nice.” the blonde threw her a knowing look and Alex answered with a nervous laughter.

“What are you not telling me?” Kara immediately asked.  
“Uhm there is something going on between me and Sam… kind of…”  
“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“We agreed not to tell anyone yet! We went on a date last night and we kissed-“ Kara gave a loud squeal, but Alex shushed her so she could continue, “We haven’t really decided where this is going, but she already agreed on another date and I really like her.”

Alex blushed a little and Kara pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
“I’m so happy for you! And I would love to continue talking about it, but we’ve been in here suspiciously long so let’s just put that of for another time, okay?”  
Alex agreed and then Kara made her promise that she would tell her every detail about the date before the sisters went out to join Sam and Lena in the living room.

 

In the meantime Lena had changed into something dry and went to help Sam set up the living room.  
“What are they doing in there for so long?” Lena asked. She threw a look at the door of the guestroom, which had remained closed for a long time.  
Sam just shrugged.

“So I wanted to thank you for the tickets. Alex and I had a really nice evening. I owe you one.”  
“You don’t owe me anything. We’re friends.” Lena said as she looked up. She caught Sam’s slight blush and raised her eyebrow at that.  
“Okay, what happened last night? Spill the details!”  
“Well, we had a lot of fun and the exhibit was very interesting.” she slowly started. Lena expectantly looked at her.  
“And I told her I’m looking for something long term and she agreed and kissed me and she was so cute and nervous about it and later she walked me home and kissed me again! And we want to do this again soon.”

Lena broke into a grin. She leaned in to give Sam a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy for you! And I’m so going to tease Alex with that. Emotionless FBI Agent my ass!” she laughed.  
“No you can’t! We haven’t made it official yet. And I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”  
“Oh, well I’m even more honoured then.” Lena laughed, “I can’t wait for you guys to make it official so I can finally tease her.”  
Sam chuckled and they both turned silent when they heard Kara and Alex approaching.

 

Alex greeted Sam with a friendly hug and Sam almost blew their cover when she softly pushed a strand of damp hair behind Alex’s ear. The Agent leaned into the touch until she remembered that they didn’t want to tell anyone about them yet. They both nervously turned around to look at Kara and Lena, who were completely lost in each other’s eyes. Alex threw Sam a knowing look.  
These idiots were so in love.

 

The four of them really enjoyed their evening. They all settled down on the couch, drank some wine and ordered some food. And Lena could finally forget about her problems for one night.

“So Alex, how is it to be a supercool FBI Agent?” Sam asked at some point, trying to keep their cover up, not knowing that everyone in the room already knew about them.  
“It’s great, I love my job, but sometimes we have to deal with people who are a real pain in the ass. Exhibit one.” she said and pointed at Lena. The CEO took a pillow from the couch and punched a laughing Alex with it.

Kara watched them with a slightly hurt look on her face. She tried to quickly change the topic.  
“Uhm Sam, what do you do? You work at L-Corp, right?”  
Sam went on rambling how lucky she was to have that job at L-Corp and to work with her friend.  
“And I can even bring Ruby with me sometimes and it’s no problem.” she finished and smiled.  
“Is Ruby your dog?” Kara asked confused.

Sam broke into a loud laughter. “No, uhm she’s my daughter. She is almost six and really smart.” Sam smiled at Kara, but the blonde didn’t smile back. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment before she answered a neutral ‘okay’. Sam immediately worried about anything that could be wrong. This was Alex’s sister after all! If she didn’t think Sam was good enough for Alex, then maybe Alex would break up with her!

They moved on with the conversation, but the thought of not being good enough for Alex just wouldn’t leave Sam alone. So at some point, she just couldn’t wait any longer. When Alex was at the bathroom and Lena went to get more drinks, Sam decided she just had to know.

“That will probably sound stupid, but you’ve been rather quiet since I told you about my daughter and I wanted to know why? Do you think of me as someone who isn’t capable or-“  
“Oh gosh no, I didn’t think it was a bad thing. I’m sorry I made you feel that way!” the blonde quickly apologized.  
“Then why did you look at me like that?”  
“I was just surprised, because Alex and Maggie broke up because she wanted kids and Maggie didn’t. And now you’re someone with a kid, who Alex really likes and- Oh shit, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m not even supposed to know that you two are dating. Don’t tell her I told you please!” she threw her hands in front of her mouth. 

Sam smiled softly and promised not to tell anything. But inside she was still a little worried. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity for Alex to test if kids were really her thing or if she should get back together with her ex. Sam’s heart ached heavily. She hoped so bad that she was wrong.

While Sam spend most of the night thinking about Alex, Alex spent most of the night observing Kara.  
The way she acted around Lena, all that bushing and stuttering was extremely conspicuous. And most important: Kara constantly looked at Lena’s boobs. Of course Alex had looked there, too. Maybe once or twice, but they seemed to magically draw Kara’s eyes to them.  
On the other hand she could see Lena throwing Kara longing looks. She knew that the CEO still had feelings for her sister, but she definitely was better at hiding it.

Alex smiled into her wine glass. Her thesis after this night of observation: her sister still had a crush on Lena and Lena still and a crush on Kara and Alex was totally going to help them get together.

 

 

The next morning (after waking up with a slight hangover) the Danvers sisters met for brunch. This was only possible after Alex had told Lena the same things she always told her: Don’t open the door. Don’t stand too close to the window. Don’t leave the apartment…  
And Lena was really annoyed. “As if I don’t know this by now! You’re literally just across the street.” she said as she shoved the Agent out of the door. Lena then sat down near the window with a cup of coffee, looking out on the street. Absolutely not to spy on Kara.

The café was really only across the street and Alex felt a little better, now that she could see who entered the building through the front entrance.

“I need your advice.” Kara said mouth already full with a sticky bun, “I want to take Lena out on a date and-”  
“Well, first of all I would recommend not to speak with your mouth full.”

Kara shot her a glare and swallowed her bite before she continued. “I want to take her on a date, but it shouldn’t look like one. An undercover-date or something like that.”  
“An undercover-date?” Alex laughed, “Why don’t you just ask her on a normal date? I bet she’d say yes.”  
“But I don’t want to seem too forward and scare her away. I mean I don’t have to tell her if it’s a date or not.”

Alex wasn’t sure if she should tell her sister that she and Lena had the same feelings about this, but then she decided against it. She could get these two together without telling them how the other felt.

“Ok uhm… Lena is always a little stressed when she goes somewhere, because of what people might think of her. She wonders if people judge her or hate her because of her family. Not that she would ever admit that, but whatever. So I highly recommend some place with not so many people around. Oh and a place where it’s easy to secure the area. I don’t want to risk either of you getting attacked again.”

Kara nodded and took a sip of her milkshake.  
They sat in silence and enjoyed their food, while Kara was still thinking about a special date. Suddenly her eyes lit up. 

“I know the perfect place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to guess where ;)  
> And please tell me what you think!  
> Next chapter: More supercorp, I promise :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And my exams are over now, so I have more time to write :)

Lena was sitting in the back of Alex’s black Range Rover. She nervously tapped with her foot and checked the time every few seconds. She jumped a little when the car door opened.

“I’m here! We can go!” Kara said and jumped into the car. She greeted Lena with a weird side hug and a huge smile.  
Alex started the motor and pulled out of the parking lot. They were speeding through the streets of National City. It was almost dark outside. They enjoyed the comfortable silence. Kara hadn’t told her where they were going. Just that it was good for Lena’s social interactions and that she should dress casually. The one thing Lena was sure of was that she trusted Kara, wherever they were going.  
They held in a side street in an unfamiliar part of the city.

“I had someone check the building. Everything is safe. I’ll be waiting here,” Alex said. She added a “Have fun!” when Kara and Lena had already left the car.

“So are you telling me where we are going?” Lena asked.  
“We’re going somewhere, where everyone will love you,” the blonde grinned.  
“That’s cute, but impossible.”  
“You want to bet on it?” Kara asked. Lena stopped for a second and raised her eyebrow. She looked at Kara, who was still grinning widely.

 

“I think you might have won this bet.” Lena said once they were inside the building. They had entered a room and a few dogs were running around in their cages, excited that someone was there to play with them. Lena crouched down to pat one of them.

“I know the owner. I come here pretty often to walk the dogs or to simply help out. I told her I wanted to impress a pretty girl who needed a fluffy hug,” Kara said and smiled.  
Lena looked up from the Labrador she was currently hugging. She waved Kara over and the blonde crouched down to hug Lena as well.

“I know a place with kittens if that’s more your thing.”  
“This is perfect. I’m more of a dog person anyway,” she laughed as the Labrador licked over her face. “I wanted a dog when I was younger, but Lillian didn’t think much of it. But when Lex asked, he got one right away.”  
Kara looked at Lena with a sad smile on her face. “When I was younger I adopted all kinds of stray animals. I brought them into our house and hid them in my bedroom. Until once, when a racoon somehow made its way into Alex’s bedroom and chewed on her clothes and she completely freaked out.” Lena chuckled slightly. “I think I just wanted to give these animals a home, like the Danvers’ gave me a home.”  
“You’re too good for this world, you know that, right?” the brunette asked and Kara blushed a little.

 

“I almost forgot! I brought a snack!”  
“Wow, Kara Danvers forgetting about food,” Lena laughed.  
Kara unpacked a box of donuts and handed one to the brunette.

“Actually I had so many ideas where to take you, but Alex said no to almost all of them. So I’m sorry if this is too uncreative. Once they got the shooter and this is all over I’m taking you out every single day to all this awesome places. Get ready for that,” she said with a smile and got another donut.

“Why do you call this uncreative? It’s more thoughtful than any date I’ve ever had.”  
Kara gulped when she heard the word ‘date’. She smiled and didn’t say anything about it. Maybe this meant she had an actual chance with Lena.

 

They were both sitting on the floor next to each other, heads leaned against the wall. Lena patted a black dog that had its huge head in her lap. She seemed to be truly at peace with herself. Kara liked that look on her. She almost ate a dog treat, because she was so focused on Lena.

“I wish I could take him home,” Lena said softly, “but I don’t have enough time to look after a dog.”  
Kara nodded in response.  
“Maybe someday, when I have spouse and maybe some kids, then I want a lot of dogs,” she involuntarily looked at Kara.  
“Sounds perfect,” the blonde whispered. She leaned her head against Lena’s shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

 

When they were walking back to the car about an hour later they had linked their arms. They both looked happy.

“Thank you Kara. It was really nice to be around someone who loves me unconditionally.”  
Kara gulped and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“I’m talking about the dogs.”  
“What? Oh yeah, I knew that!” she scoffed, but her blush gave her away. Lena laughed, but didn’t know what to make of that. 

 

_So we’re back to friends who flirt with each other, I guess. If she would just stop making it so hard not to love her…_

 

“Lena? Did you hear what I said?” Kara asked.  
“Sorry, was lost in my thoughts.”  
“I said I had a nice time as well and I would like to spend more time with you, if you want that, too.” Lena smiled and was about to respond when Kara continued talking. “I know it’s a bit weird, we went on one date and there are some feelings involved, but I really want to have you in my life. You’re important to me. And I hope you feel the same way.”

Lena looked at her for a second. In this moment she wanted to kiss Kara so bad. She wanted to pull her in and hug her and tell her that she loved her and never let her go again. 

But she couldn’t.

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” she said with a sad smile.

 

 

Alex was watching the whole scene from the car, asking herself what the hell they were doing out there. They were basically staring at each other like lovesick puppies. It was almost painful to watch, how they tried to talk themselves into being friends. As far as she knew her sister, this was probably what she was doing out there.

Her phone chimed with a new message from Sam. It was the picture of the two of them in that tiny rocket. _‘We look really cute ;)’_ Sam had added.  
Alex answered by calling Sam who immediately picked up the phone.

“Hey beautiful, what are you up to?”  
“I’m waiting for Kara and Lena to finish their date so we can drive home.”  
“Aww you’re chaperoning the baby gays.”  
“It’s really not that cute. Actually it’s almost painful to watch,” Alex laughed, “They are lucky they have us to help them out.”  
Sam laughed and agreed.

“So I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow night?” Alex asked, “We could go out.”  
“Or you could come over to my place and I could teach you how to cook.”  
Kara had mentioned at girls night that Alex was a complete failure when it comes to cooking.

“If you mean by that, that you’re cooking and I’m watching you then I’m in.”  
They both laughed and agreed on a time, before Alex had to hang up.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go. The baby gays are coming back.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sam laughed. They said their goodbyes and Alex hung up just the second the car door opened.

“Who was that on the phone?” Kara asked.  
“Someone from work.”  
“You’re blushing so it definitely wasn’t someone from work,” Kara observed.  
“Was it Sam?” Lena said mockingly and Alex blushed even more.  
“Ha! You’re busted!” Kara yelled. She and Lena gave each other a high five and laughed while Alex tried to fight her burning cheeks.

 

 

Alex was two minutes early when she walked up to Sam’s door with flowers in her hand. She was a little nervous because this was their first real date since the kiss.

When Sam opened the door she was completely out of breath.  
“You’re early.” she said.  
Alex smiled in response and handed her the flowers she had brought.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I was about to call you to postpone our date.” she said and Alex’s face fell instantly.  
“It’s just the babysitter cancelled and-“ she didn’t get any further, because someone behind her opened the door wider to peek around it.

“Who is there, mommy?” the girl asked. She looked at Alex with her big brown eyes.  
“Uhm this is my friend, Alex.”  
She turned to her mom to whisper: “Does the pretty lady want to do a puzzle with me?”  
“If your mom doesn’t have a problem with it,” Alex said cautiously. Sam was looking extremely nervous.  
“Okay then go ahead sweetie. The pretty lady will be there in a second,” Sam said and turned back to Alex.

“I’m so sorry to dump this all on you. We just wanted to have a nice evening and the babysitter literally called 10 minutes ago and-“  
“Hey, calm down,” Alex said softly caressing Sam’s arm. “I have no problem staying here with you and I can also go if you don’t want me here.”  
Sam nodded. This was exactly what she’d feared. She took a deep breath. 

“You can come in and we can cook something together just like we planned. But we can also reschedule if you want.”  
“I’d love to spend the evening with you and your daughter,” she smiled. Sam grinned back and opened the door wider to let Alex in. She placed the flowers in a vase while Alex made her way over to Ruby.  
She sat on the floor next to the child. As soon as she was seated Ruby started talking. Apparently they were trying to do a penguin puzzle.

Sam watched the two of them from the kitchen counter. She was overwhelmed by the domestic feelings of this situation. She could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Alex was so loving with her child and Ruby seemed to have a lot of fun.

“So Ruby, I heard you’re already five years old.” She could hear Alex say.  
“I’m almost six! And soon I’ll go to school!”  
“Wow, so you’re a big girl already?”  
Sam’s heart practically burst in joy when Ruby nodded so proudly. She was so lost in this picture that she almost burned the food.

 

After Sam tucked Ruby in, she let herself fall to the couch next to Alex, who handed her a glass of wine.  
“Well, that’s certainly not how I planned this evening,” she let out and took a sip from her glass.  
“What, were you planning on getting me into bed?”  
“What? No!”  
“Relax, I was just kidding,” Alex chuckled. “And I had a lot of fun tonight. Your daughter is really sweet. You raised her well.”  
Sam looked at Alex for a second and then smiled at her.

“So you really like my daughter and don’t just accept the fact that she is here?”  
“You sound unsure about that.”  
“That’s just a new experience, I guess,” Alex looked at her a little worried.  
“I usually don’t introduce Ruby to someone I’m dating. At least not until it’s serious. Some people just don’t get that we’re a package deal. That’s probably why I haven’t dated much. Or at all,” she mumbled the last part under her breath, but Alex heard her anyway.

“I do like this Arias package, you know,” Alex said and Sam chuckled, “It’s probably too soon to say that, but I really like you Sam. Like a lot.”  
Sam looked up at her with big eyes. As if she couldn’t quite believe what Alex said. Instead of an answer she pulled Alex close, until they were only inches apart. Hey eyes flicked down to Alex’s lips before she leaned in and gently kissed her.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about doing that again,” she smiled into the kiss.  
“Me too.” Alex said as her thumb caressed Sam’s cheek.

 

A while later they’re both lying in comfortable silence on the couch. Legs intertwined. Sam’s head resting on Alex’s chest.  
“I have to admit something.” Sam said into the silence. “Kara told me about your ex and how she didn’t want kids.” she could hear how Alex took a sharp breath. “So I was worried that you just were with me to try out if the whole kid thing was something for you. So that maybe you realise that you don’t want kids and go back to her.”

Sam raised her head and Alex immediately sat up on the couch. She looked a bit hurt and worried.  
“You really think that?”  
“I… I wasn’t sure about it. But then I saw you with Ruby and you looked so happy and then you kissed me again and I don’t know,” her cheeks were blushing. Sam didn’t even know why she brought that topic up. It probably was a huge mistake.

“I see where you’re coming from, but you’re completely wrong. Me being with you has nothing to do with my ex or with my wanting kids. I’m with you because I like you. That you have a cute kid might be a little bonus, but still. I’m here because of you.”  
“And I already thought you were going to yell at me and leave. Sorry for assuming stupid things. I absolutely have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to people I like.”  
“It’s okay.” Alex said and kissed her temple.  
They both laid down on the couch again and found comfort in the silence and in each other’s presence.

 

“I have to admit something as well,” Alex said. “I already told Kara about us. I know I promised not to, but she was freaking out because she thought I had a thing for Lena. I’m sorry.”  
“I told Lena about us.” Sam immediately responded. “I was just so happy and I don’t know.”  
“Wow, we’re both horrible at keeping secrets.” Alex laughed.  
“We really are.” Sam chuckled.  
“But I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret. I’m so happy I want to tell the whole world about my awesome badass girlfriend!”

Sam gasped and looked at Alex with wide eyes.  
“What?” Alex asked.  
“You called me your girlfriend.”  
“Oh uhm… shit. I should’ve asked you first, but I’ve kind of been calling you my girlfriend in my head and it’s really stupid, but I just like you so much! I know we haven’t been on many dates and I thought it’s way too soon and-“  
“It would be an honour to be your girlfriend.” Sam smiled and Alex let out a relieved breath.  
“Yes?”  
“Of course, you dork!” 

Sam grinned and leaned in to passionately kiss Alex. The Agent could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Sam couldn’t believe how good this felt – how right this felt. She pulled Alex on top of her and let her hands slide under the Agent’s shirt while Alex kissed her way down her neck.  
“Mhh my girlfriend,” Alex mumbled into Sam’s neck, who let out a happy chuckle. She pulled Alex up for more kisses and moaned as Alex’s hands got tangled in her long hair. They slowly switched into a lying position. Alex was still on top and Sam’s hands began to move all over Alex’s back and slowly found their way to her butt. Another throaty moan escaped the Agent’s lips, when suddenly…

“Mommy?”  
Sam startled and instantly pushed Alex off of her. The Agent winced as she landed on the hard floor.

“Oh shit! Hey sweetie,” Sam said a little breathless. “Why aren’t you in bed?”  
“There’s a monster in my closet,” Ruby said. She was hugging a huge teddy bear and hid her face behind it.  
“I’ll be there in a second sweetie. Let me just say good night to Alex, okay?” Ruby nodded and slowly padded back to her room.

Sam turned around to help Alex up, but she had already collected her things and stood by the door.  
“I’m really sorry, Alex. I really didn’t hear her come in. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into here.”  
“It’s alright. Don’t worry, I know what I’m getting myself into here and I absolutely love it. I had a nice evening and maybe we can continue this another time.” she threw Sam a smug grin. Sam smiled back and gave her girlfriend a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)  
> Next week there won't be a new chapter, because I'm on vacation.  
> Also would anyone possibly be interested in an Agentcorp College story?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had some time to write. I hope you enjoy :)

The next morning Alex woke up to a text from Sam. _‘Good Morning, girlfriend’_ it said with a heart emoji. She smiled into her pillow and texted Sam back before she got out of the bed.

Alex went upstairs and knocked on Lena’s bedroom door. When there was no answer, she stepped in to see Lena asleep on her desk. She didn’t know how to wake her up so she slammed the door loudly and Lena immediately jumped.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Alex said and grinned.  
“What time is it?” the brunette asked, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.  
“It’s almost eleven. Get up we’re having brunch with Sam and Kara.”  
Lena answered with a groan.  
“Did you even go to bed last night? Obviously not,” she answered her own question and pulled the curtains back to let the sun in.

 

After Lena had dragged herself into the shower and dressed nicely, she felt human again. She carefully did her hair (absolutely not because she was about to meet Kara), which was immediately destroyed when Alex put a baseball cap onto her head and handed her some sunglasses.

When they arrived at their destination Sam and Kara were already there. They sat at a table in a back corner of the diner, as far away from any window as possible. Lena greeted both of her friends with a long hug. Alex gave her sister a friendly hug and looked at Sam, unsure what to do, because she really wanted to kiss her. After moving back and forth they went for a short peck on the cheek.

“Bevor we start eating Alex and I wanted to tell you something,” Sam said nervously, “We’re dating.”  
Kara immediately squealed and got up to hug the both of them. “I’m so happy for you!” She waved at Lena to join their group hug and they all laughed.  
“And we know that both of you already knew about us, but we wanted to make it official,” Alex smiled once they got out of the group hug.  
“I’m actually really happy that you two managed that on your own. I was planning on locking you into the elevator,” Lena laughed.  
She got a little nervous when she saw Alex’s mischievous grin, but was quickly distracted by the waiter bringing their food. 

They enjoyed their meal and chatted a bit. Lena teased Alex, just like she’d promised. Sadly it didn’t affect the Agent at all. She was happy in love and Lena almost felt a little jealous. When Alex and Sam noticed how Lena and Kara were throwing dreamy looks at each other, Sam acted as if she got a text.

“Oh, uhm that’s important. Sorry to cut this short, but I really need to go,” she said as she got up. She quickly hugged Lena and Kara, who both looked a little confused.  
Alex offered to walk her out and so they left the two women alone.

“Do you think that was suspicious?” Alex whispered on their way out.  
“That was totally obvious if you ask me,” Sam laughed. They both spied through the window to see what was going on inside.

 

Inside the restaurant Lena had a pretty good idea what was going on. Not that she minded spending extra time alone with Kara.  
“I saw the article in the newspaper the other day. The one about us.” Kara said and Lena’s heart rate instantly increased. 

 

_It’s always great to find another reason why people don’t want to date me._

 

“I’m extremely sorry, Kara. I didn’t want to drag you into this.” the CEO admitted in a small voice. She knew that it could be hard for someone who wasn’t familiar with being the center of attention.  
“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you! It must be horrible to have your whole life documented in the news!”  
Lena nodded sadly and Kara moved closer to hug her.  
“Come here, you know whenever I see a sad person I have to hug them. It’s a bad habit.”  
“Definitely a good one,” Lena whispered into her shoulder.

 

 

Alex was very thankful that she and Sam found time to go out occasionally, because they both had such stressful jobs. Lena almost seemed happy to get rid of the Agent every now and then, which the Agent clearly couldn’t resent.

One night Sam and Alex went to a club and danced the night away. It was exactly what they needed after a hard week. They both had quite a few drinks and walked down the street arm in arm.

“I have a really, really good idea!” Sam suddenly said and Alex only responded with a giggle.  
The two women snuck into L-Corp. The doors were still open, because a cleaning team was still occupied inside. They took the elevator up to the highest level and Sam took Alex’s hand to guide her up on the roof. 

“Wow,” Alex breathed out. The view was amazing. You could see almost all of National City. And the stars were bright that night.   
“And look what I found in Lena’s office,” Sam said behind her, holding up a bottle of wine and a blanket, “I hope she doesn’t mind.” She spread out the blanket and opened the bottle of wine, while Alex looked up at the stars.  
“Kara would absolutely love this view. She’s basically in love with this city. We should totally bring her and Lena here,” Alex suggested.   
“Yes! We could set them up on a fancy rooftop date!”  
“Aren’t we just having a fancy rooftop date, right now?”  
“Excuse you, but if you think that lying on a blanket and drinking super expensive wine out of the bottle is fancy than we can’t be together.”  
“You just said it: Super expensive wine.”  
Sam let out a loud laughter and took another sip.

 

A few hours later they walked back to Lena’s office to bring the blanket back.  
“It’s already so early in the morning. Seems stupid to go all the way home to come back here in a few hours,” Alex said and sat down on the couch.  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked as she saw Alex laying down.  
“I’m taking a nap,” she murmured and opened her arms to invite Sam. She chuckled and pulled her jacket of and snuggled herself behind Alex.  
“No, I wanna be the big spoon today.”   
“Sure, honey,” Sam chuckled and turned around so that Alex could put her arms around her.  
“And I want a good night kiss.” she chuckled.  
“Sure, honey,” Sam said again and turned her head so she could kiss Alex on the lips.

 

 

Alex woke up with a dry mouth and a terrible headache. She opened her eyes to see that she was still on the couch with Sam, but someone had put a blanket over them. She turned her head to see Lena smirking at her from her desk. Oh right. They were in her office.

“Good Morning, sleeping beauty,” the CEO smiled and Alex answered with a groan.  
“It’s always great to see how serious you take your job.”   
“In my defence you gave me the night off,” Alex smirked. She tried to sit up without waking up Sam, but it didn’t work.  
“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” Alex asked and brushed through her hair.  
“I feel like I had a great night,” she smiled back.  
“Oh god, please tell me you didn’t have sex on my couch,” Lena exclaimed.  
“Oh Lena, you’re here, too.”  
“Yes, that’s literally my office. And you’re supposed to be at work.”  
“As you can see: I am at work,” she laughed and untangled herself from the blanket. After that Sam apologized for being so irresponsible with her job and Alex walked her to her office. They still had a lot to talk about.

 

 

It was two days later, Alex was over at Kara’s place trying to convince her to wear something nice.

“I thought we were just going to watch a movie for sister night?” Kara asked while undressing.  
“You’ve got different plans,” Alex answered and handed her a dress, “Here, put this on.”  
“What is that? Did you buy this for me? Wherever I’ll go with that, I’ll always be overdressed.”  
“Oh come on, Kara. Please just put it on. You’ll look great.”

Kara sighed and finally put the dress on. She still wasn’t sure whether to trust Alex on this or not.  
After she’d done her hair and make-up, which her sister had also insisted on, they left the apartment. They went down to Alex’s car and drove somewhere in silence. Well, Alex was silent and Kara asked a million questions about where they were going and what they were doing.   
They stopped in front of L-Corp and Alex let them in. She pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

“Okay, this is the plan-“  
“So you’ll finally tell me what we’re doing here?”  
Alex rolled her eyes, but continued anyway, “I want to you ride up to the highest level and then follow the stairs. There is only one door, you can’t miss it.”  
Kara looked at her unbelievingly and crossed her hands in front of her chest. The elevator arrived, but she made no intention to actually get into it.

“Please, Kara! Just do this one thing for me!”  
“I’ve been doing a lot of one-things for you lately.”  
They stared at each other for a moment, Alex with a pleading look and Kara with a stern face, before the blonde gave up.

“Fine, I’ll go up there no questions asked. But that means I get a no-questions-asked from you, too!”  
Alex rolled her eyes again and shoved her sister into the elevator. She wished her a fun evening with a wink, which mildly concerned Kara. Luckily, she had no time to think about it, because the doors closed and she was on her way up.

 

In the meantime Sam had a similar plan. She’d convinced Jess to help her out. (Sam had to ask her, absolutely not because Alex was afraid of that woman.) So Lena hurried to get dressed for her important business meeting that got scheduled last minute. She had to talk to Jess about the importance of informing her ahead of time, but that was for another day.   
She was already in the car when she got a message from Hector, the night watchman at L-Corp. Lena let out a small sigh and informed her driver, that they had to turn around. About ten minutes later she walked into L-Corp, looking around for Hector. He seemed out of breath and talked a mile a minute about some sort of security breach. Apparently there was something she had to take a look at. Once they were in the elevator Hector got back out.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I forgot something. You should go up, I’ll be there in a minute,” he said running back to his desk. Lena just shook her head.   
_Why is everyone so forgetful today?_

 

A quick ride up and a few stairs later she stepped out into the chilly night air. The last rays of sunshine were slowly disappearing. What really concerned her was that there was nothing out of the ordinary up here. She turned around to see table standing near the edge. Not too close to the edge that she would be afraid, but close enough to get the best view of the city. She walked closer so she could see that it was a dinner table, set up with candle lights. Next to it was a box, which probably contained food. 

When Lena heard the door open behind her she turned around to see Kara. Even at night her smile was shining bright.

“Wow, Lena you look beautiful,” she breathed out once she got closer.  
The brunette blushed a little. “You even rock sweat pants and a shirt, but wow… just wow.”  
They hugged and when Kara looked over Lena’s shoulder she spotted the dinner table.  
“That’s so sweet, Lena! Did you do this all?”  
“I’m afraid not, but I think I know who,” she said and took the card which was placed in the flowers.

 

_Stop being annoying and confess your love, you idiots!  
Love, Sam & Alex_

 

Lena chuckled and blushed. Some voice in the back of her head told her that Kara was about to laugh at her and leave.  
“Listening to Alex usually brings a lot of trouble, but I think this time I’ll trust her.” the blonde smiled and Lena felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Kara pulled one chair back so Lena could sit down; just like she’d done it on their first date.  
“You’re a true gentlewoman,” Lena smiled.  
“Just wait, I’m full of surprises.”

 

“Oh Lena look we got potstickers!” Kara exclaimed as she unpacked the food.  
“I have to confess something,” Lena said. Kara looked up, a concerned frown on her face.  
“I don’t like potstickers.”  
Kara needed a second to take that in.  
“You really scared me there for a moment,” she laughed, but then suddenly stopped, “Oh shit I completely forgot that you don’t eat meat. I’m sorry.”

Lena just waved it off and let Kara enjoy her potstickers. They made some small talk and danced around the important topics for a while. Both of them knew that they had to talk about it at some point. 

“Soo not to ruin the mood, but… where do you think this is going?” Kara asked gesturing in between them.  
“I honestly don’t know. All I know is that I like you more than anyone ever before, but also that my life isn’t easy; especially not now.”  
“You know that I’m willing to try. I’m just scared that you’ll push me away again,” Kara admitted.

“I won’t, I promise,” Lena took a deep breath. Was she really about to share her childhood story with Kara? The one thing that she’d never told anyone? Looking up she was met with the blonde’s encouraging smile, which gave Lena the answer to her questions.

“I don’t want to give you useless excuses, but uhm… dating has never been easy for me. I mean I knew that I liked women and I knew that I liked you, and I’m happy with who I am. But whenever I’m with a woman, when we kiss each other or go out I can always hear my mother yelling at me in my head. Every time I remember how she locked me into my room and hit me and told me I was an abomination just because I liked a girl at school. If someone tells you that you’re worthless every single day, you start to believe it. It was a long time ago and I’m a grown woman, and I still can’t get over this feeling.”   
Lena took another shaky breath. She looked up to see that Kara had started crying.  
“And this is why my dating life is horrible and I never really told anyone about me being gay. I’ve never acted on my feelings or had longer relationships. I think it gets better now that I don’t see Lillian anymore. But then there is still the problem of me being more or less famous and people constantly sending me death threats.”   
She chuckled dryly and took another shaky breath, “Maybe one day I can kiss a woman in public without freaking out and ruining everything. Of course this still doesn’t excuse my shitty behaviour towards you, but maybe you can understand it better now.”

Lena wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. She stopped her monologue with a deep look into Kara’s eyes. The blonde was completely devastated and couldn’t stop crying. They both got up in the same moment to fall into each other’s arms.  
“Please know that you are perfect and loved and valid and brilliant and beautiful. No matter what anyone else says about you,” Kara sobbed into her shoulder.  
“Thank you for reminding me.”

 

They both tried to calm down a little and ate some more food. Kara had to try every dessert, while Lena struggled to get anything down. Kara was still working on a huge piece of cake, when Lena excused herself to the bathroom to wash off her tears.

The blonde finished her cake and tried not to worry that Lena was gone for so long. She got up and leaned against the railing. She enjoyed the silence of the city for a minute, breathing the cool night air.

When Lena came back outside she saw Kara standing at the edge of the roof, looking into the distance. If Lena hadn’t been so frightened in that moment she would’ve taken a picture to capture this perfect image.

“Kara, can you please not lean over it? I don’t want you to fall.”  
The blonde instantly stepped back and took Lena’s hand.   
“I was worried for a moment that you wouldn’t come back.”  
“You’re cute if you think that you’ll ever get rid of me,” the brunette grinned.  
Kara smiled widely at that. She slowly guided Lena to the edge and stepped behind her.  
“You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll never let you go,” Kara whispered as she held Lena from behind, “I want you with all of your baggage.” 

They both looked over the city in silence until suddenly Lena turned around in Kara’s arms. Their faces were only inches apart. 

“Do you really mean that?” Lena whispered and Kara was only able to nod. The brunette smiled, her eyes flicked to Kara’s lips and back up for a second and without further ado she captured the blonde’s lips with her own. Kara instantly kissed her back and pulled her closer. Finally doing what both had anticipated for so long. Lena smiled into the kiss while Kara slowly stroked her cheek with her thumb. They parted after a while to both catch their breath, when a low grumble in the sky announced an upcoming storm.

“We should go inside,” Lena suggested.  
“No, wait! I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. It’s romantic,” Kara said and blushed.  
“Dork,” Lena mumbled already pressing her lips back on Kara’s as the first raindrops started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> If you want you can follow me on twitter (@queergirlelle) I tweet like once a month :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a first date last night with a girl I recently met and it ended exactly like last chapter did. With the kissing in the rain and the same dialogue and everything and that's so weird!  
> Did I predict the future? How did I do that??
> 
> Also: mentions of sex in this chapter

Kara and Lena stumbled out of the elevator in Lena’s building. The security guard had eyed them weirdly the whole time, but neither of them cared. Alex was sitting on the couch as they rushed in. She raised her eyebrow and had a huge smile on her face, but didn’t say anything.  
They quickly made their way to Lena’s bedroom, shedding out of their wet clothes. When Lena saw Kara’s abs she almost swooned before she pressed Kara into the bedroom door and wildly kissed her again. The blonde laughed and bit Lena’s lower lip playfully. She picked the brunette up with ease and carried her over to the bed. Lena started to kiss down Kara’s body and tried to remove her bra, when Kara stopped her.

“Wait, I can’t do this,” she said breathing heavily.  
Lena immediately dropped her hands and sat back. “You’re right, I’m sorry, you changed your mind about me, that’s okay. I don’t-“

Kara silenced her with another kiss. “I absolutely definitely want you like that, but not if my sister is downstairs. That’s kind of weird.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot about her.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll have all time in the world. But for now: how about we get into something dry and then maybe we can make out a bit more?” Kara asked with a wicked grin.  
Lena just laughed and agreed with another kiss.

 

 

Kara woke up with a smile on her face. Sunlight made its way into the bedroom through the huge windows. She looked around to see a head with brown curls spread out all over her chest. She smiled at the peaceful scenery and slowly started to stroke Lena’s hair. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be right here right now.

She sat there for a while simply watching Lena sleep, until the brunette yawned and blinked at Kara.  
“Hey,” Kara whispered.  
“Hey back,” Lena smiled and raised her head to give Kara a kiss. They absolutely didn’t care about each other’s morning breath.

After a make out session that was too short for Lena’s liking, Kara got up, because she’d promised Lena breakfast. In the kitchen she almost ran into her sister, who was making coffee. Kara tried to ignore Alex’s wicked grin that had spread on her face the moment she spotted Kara in Lena’s clothes.

“I’m getting breakfast, do you want something?” she asked nonchalantly.  
“You must have worked up an appetite,” Alex laughed.  
Kara just blushed and hurried out of the apartment. Why was her sister so chill with this?

 

Shortly after Kara had left, Lena stepped out of the bedroom. She wore a similar smile on her face. Alex smiled back and handed her a coffee mug. She slowly took a sip and let out a happy chuckle.

“I know you’re wondering, but nothing happened,” Lena answered Alex’s silent question.  
“It’s none of my business,” Alex said, “but now that whatever is happening is happening: If you hurt her again the hitmen will be your smallest problem.”  
“Understood.”  
“Good.”

Alex took another sip and a deep breath. Lena looked at her curiously. It looked as if Alex had her own problems going on.  
“Spit it out, Agent,” Lena said and Alex was surprised to hear the nickname again.  
“Uhm… can I get some relationship advice?”  
“From me? Because you know I’m a catastrophe when it comes to dating,” Lena laughed, but when she saw Alex’s troubled look on her face she stopped.

“It’s just… Sam and I… we didn’t do it yet, you know? Every time we get there she just stops or something gets in between and I’m confused. Is it normal to wait for so long?”  
Lena smiled when she saw a blush spreading over the Agent’s cheeks.

“I usually wouldn’t take Sam as a type who waits so long, but now that I think about it I’ve never heard her talk about her sex life. I mean I know she’s been hurt before,” Lena slowly trailed off thinking about every time the topic had come up between the two of them.

“I just don’t know how to talk about this,” Alex admitted after a while.  
“Okay, so how about this: I’ll babysit Ruby for the night and then you two can go out without worries and talk about it. And if something happens there is no kid to cock block you.”  
Alex snorted at the last words, but quickly nodded.

“Thanks Lena, I’m glad I can talk to you. I really didn’t want to discuss my sex life with my sister.”  
Lena laughed, “Oh I bet she would cover her ears and scream.”  
But on the inside all she could think about was that Alex saw her as someone she could talk to. And that made her happier than she’d ever expected.  
Shortly after that Kara came back with breakfast. Alex tried to get them to talk about last night, but they kept quiet.

 

 

Later when the CEO and her bodyguard arrived at the office, Lena called Sam over.  
“Are you firing me because Alex and I set you guys up?” Sam asked when she entered the office.  
“I probably would’ve done that if it hadn’t worked.”  
Sam laughed and gave Alex a celebratory high five.

“So if I’m not fired then what can I do for you?”  
“I was thinking we could go out tonight? Lena offered to babysit Ruby,” Alex answered.  
“I haven’t seen her for so long and I would love to spend some time with her,” Lena smiled, but then her face fell a bit, “Unless you don’t want me around your daughter while I’m wearing a target on my back. I’d totally understand that.”  
“I guess if we get enough security around you and no one knows that she’s with you, we should be fine,” Sam responded, searching for Alex’s agreement with her look.  
“Yeah sure, I’ll make some calls,” the Agent said and took out her phone. She went out on the balcony to give Lena and Sam some privacy.

“Do you have something nice to wear or are you in need of some last minute shopping?” Lena asked with a smug look on her face.  
Sam only raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
“You know not everyone digs the granny panties.”  
Instantly Sam’s eyes widened, “What? Do you think it’s… that we… what?”  
“No pressure, I was asking, just in case,” Lena grinned and Sam gulped heavily. The CFO said she had work to do, quickly waved at Alex and left the office in a hurry.

 _I hope I didn’t ruin the night._ Lena thought to herself.

 

 

Back at home Sam got ready for her date. Only wearing a towel, she was standing in front of her underwear drawer. She did own one or two nice pieces, but hadn’t worn them in ages. She shook her head to get Lena’s voice out of it and went with casual black underwear. She got dressed, put on some make-up and went into the living room, where her daughter was drawing a picture.

“Hey Rubes, do you remember aunt Lena?” she asked.  
“Yeah, she always buys me expensive stuff!” Ruby exclaimed.  
Sam raised her eyebrow, but didn’t say anything to it.  
“Do you want to have a sleepover at her place tonight?”  
“Yes!” she yelled and then looked at her mother with a frown, “Are you going on a date?”  
Sam definitely didn’t expect that question.

“Why would you think that, honey?”  
“Cause you look so nice. And I heard that people who aren’t married dress up nicely to go on dates.”  
Sam sat down on the floor next to her daughter. She thought about her next words carefully.

“Uhm… yes I’m going on a date… with Alex.” This seemed to get Ruby’s attention. Sam could feel her heart speed up.  
“I’m going on a date with Alex, because I really like her. I want to hold her hand and cuddle with her and do grown up stuff,” she explained carefully.  
“But Alex isn’t a boy.”  
“That’s right. Some girls like boys and some girls like girls. That’s completely normal.”  
Ruby still wore the tiny frown on her face, before she lightened up.  
“Okay, I like Alex. You can go on a date with her,” Ruby said and turned back to her drawing.

Sam had to try really hard not to cry. It was beautiful to see that her kid was so full of love. She placed a kiss on top of Ruby’s head and went to find some shoes.

 

When they were both ready to go, Ruby handed her a sheet of paper.  
“Can you give this to Alex? I drew it for her,” the girl asked with a shy smile. Sam could feel her heart swell up again. How did she deserve all of this?

The picture showed a person that was probably Alex next to some penguins. Sam let out a small chuckle. She promised Ruby to deliver the present and they left the house to get to Lena’s.

 

Kara, Sam and Ruby arrived around the same time. Sam gave them another speech about the rules for Ruby. Before she left, she threw Kara and Lena a suspicious look, “No funny business when my daughter is around,” she said, but then smiled and gave them both a big hug. Ruby hugged Lena and babbled about how excited she was to finally see her again. She unpacked her tiny backpack and showed them that she’d brought her favourite pyjamas, the one with the penguins on it.  
Meanwhile Kara unpacked the food she’d brought. Lena chuckled when she saw that Kara had bought her veggie potstickers and she laughed out loud when she saw Kara’s scrunched up face as she tried one.  
“They’re really good,” Kara said while trying not to spit it out.

 

Kara’s hand found Lena’s under the blanket again. She squeezed it and slowly rubbed her thumb over it. Lena looked at her with a soft smile. They were sitting on the couch in Lena’s apartment and a Disney movie was playing. Ruby sat next to Lena talking a mile a minute about why Aladdin was one of her favourite movies. But Kara didn’t listen, she was lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t believe that all of this was real. That this perfect woman wanted to be with her. Lena’s hand let go of Kara’s hand and slowly made its way up Kara’s thigh.

“I go get us popcorn, you keep watching,” Kara suddenly said and jumped up.  
“I’m getting another drink,” Lena said and went after Kara.

They barely made it to the kitchen before Kara’s lips were pressed into Lena’s. The brunette moaned which made Kara smile into the kiss. She lifted Lena up onto the kitchen counter and stepped in between her legs. 

“I can’t believe that the one night Alex isn’t here we ended up babysitting. How did that happen?” Kara asked in between kisses.  
“No idea, but someone sounds eager to get me into bed,” Lena grinned.  
“No, gosh no, no pressure, like I would wait till marriage if that’s what you want,” Kara said out of breath, “But please tell me it’s not.”

Lena let out a loud laughter at this and leaned in to kiss Kara again. They got lost in each other until suddenly someone loudly cleared their throat. They both looked up at the same moment to see Ruby stand in the doorway, her tiny hands on her hips and a frown on her face. No one said something for a few seconds.

“What are you doing? I thought you’re getting popcorn! And you’re missing the movie!” Ruby exclaimed.  
“Right, uhm sorry sweetie. We’ll be there in a minute, with popcorn!” Lena nervously smiled.  
Ruby dropped her hands, still wearing a tiny frown on her face, but then she nodded and went back to the couch.

“Do you think we scared her for life?” Lena mumbled once they were alone.  
“Agree to not tell Sam?”  
“Agreed!” Lena laughed and went to make some popcorn.

 

 

After Sam left Lena’s she went to pick up Alex. They decided to leave the car at home and take a walk in the park.

“I thought I could impress you and take you out to a fancy dinner, but you seem more like a food truck kind of girl. Which absolutely doesn’t mean you’re cheap or anything! There are some high-end food trucks around here and I just wanted to do something you’d enjoy. I know you don’t like expensive restaurants,” Sam breathed out all at once, “you’re right that was stupid. I know a good restaurant where we could maybe get a table or…” She stopped because Alex laughed and pressed a kiss on her cheek.  
“You’re sweet you know that?” Alex smiled and gave her another kiss.

Sam didn’t know why she was so extremely nervous. Probably because Lena had winked at her earlier and asked if she wore lingerie. Then she’d laughed and wished them fun and it sounded concerning.  
Sam tried not to think about it too much and rather concentrate on the woman in front of her. They’d decided for one of the high-end food trucks Sam had talked about and now Alex couldn’t stop gushing about how good the food was!

They went back to Sam’s place for a movie and some wine, but barely made it through the opening credits. Alex was kissing down Sam’s neck and got up to sit on her lap until she suddenly stopped and laughed.

“By the way it would be nice if you wouldn’t throw me off of you this time.”  
Sam smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, “You’d tell me if there was something, right?”  
Sam just nodded and pulled Alex closer.  
“We can stop anytime, babe,” Alex reassured her.  
“I don’t want to stop,” Sam said in a small voice, which let Alex know that this couldn’t be fully true.  
She pulled back, climbed off of Sam’s lap and then paused the movie.

“I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”  
Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times, not quite knowing what to say or where to start. Alex put one arm around her girlfriend.  
“Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered and they sat in silence for a minute until Sam started to talk.

“I’ve never told you about Ruby’s father-“  
“You don’t have to, “Alex immediately responded.  
“He was a guy I dated for who knows what reason. I didn’t even really like him. He made me feel horrible, as if I was good at nothing. And he told me how bad I was in bed every single time we slept together and he laughed at me. I got pregnant after one of our first few times together and he told me to get rid of it. I just couldn’t do that and that’s why we broke up. So getting pregnant probably was the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

Alex pulled Sam closer and continued to softly stroke her arm. Sam was smiling the whole time, which seemed odd.

“I believed him whenever he said something bad about me. Sometimes I still do. That’s why I usually make people wait so long,” she thought about ending her story here for a second, but then took a deep breath. This was Alex after all. She’d never felt more save with anyone else.

“And when I say that I make people wait so long then I mean that no one ever got that far,” she admitted with a small laughter.  
She looked up at Alex with a smile that didn’t reach eyes. Her girlfriend gave her a soft smile and a small kiss.

“That guy had no idea what he was doing if you ask me. Just so you know: you’re still perfect, I still love you and you are so strong! Even you are allowed to cry every now and then.”  
“Why would I cry? It’s okay. It’s been a long time and I can live with it.”  
Alex looked at her with a concerned look, but then she turned back to the TV and let the movie play. 

“Wait, did you say you love me?” Sam suddenly perked up.  
“Uhm yes? I mean yes! I do! How could I not?” Alex smiled and blushed a little. 

Sam’s smile grew wide and she stuttered a few words, not quite knowing what to say, so she simply kissed Alex with all the love she had. It didn’t take long until they were on top of each other, making out again. Sam roamed her hands all over Alex’s body and chuckled into the kiss. After asking for her permission, Alex got bold and picked up Sam, who instantly threw her legs around Alex’s waist. The Agent slowly carried her girlfriend into the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

“We can absolutely stop here,” she said a little breathless.  
Sam answered by pulling Alex in for another kiss.  
“It was nice to talk to someone about this. I think it’s exactly what I needed before… the real thing,” Sam said and blushed. Alex chuckled a bit.  
“So you haven’t had sex in six years? Wow you put a lot of pressure on me here,” Alex laughed, earning a concerned frown from Sam.  
Alex placed a kiss right onto Sam’s frown, “I’m just joking. Liking someone plays into enjoying sex if you ask me. And I like you a lot.”

Sam smiled at that and started to slowly kiss Alex’s neck, trying to leave a hickey, while Alex tried to remove her shirt. Alex heart beat fastened as she felt Sam’s hands caressing her shoulders and back. As both of their shirts were finally gone, Sam smiled and got big eyes. But before she got the chance to worship Alex’s boobs, she was already thrown onto the bed. She laid back as Alex tried to pull down Sam’s pants, which got stuck at her feet.

“Why did you have to wear skinny jeans?” Alex asked out of breath.  
“Because you love my legs.”  
They laughed as Alex finally got rid of the pants. Their hot mouths quickly found each other again. Alex let Sam unhook her bra and kiss her breasts as she took in a sharp breath. Sam then leaned back to undo her own bra. 

“Uh they are so pretty,” Alex immediately exclaimed and Sam just laughed.  
“At the end of the night I’ll be out of breath, just because of all the laughing.”  
Alex slowly kisses her way down, placing the last kiss right on top of Sam’s panties, causing Sam to take in another shaky breath.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Alex murmured, “Can I take these of?”

Sam gave her an enthusiastic nod, giving Alex all the confidence she needed to slide the panties down and kiss her way back down. Sam lay back with her eyes closed, letting out a soft moan and letting Alex make her feel better than anyone had ever done before.

 

A while later they were both lying in bed, their bodies pressed against each other.  
“So how was I? Good enough for first one in six years? Alex asked with a smug grin.  
Sam laughed breathlessly, “You were probably the best I’ve ever had.”  
“Probably?” Alex exclaimed with a gasp.  
Sam laughed and let out a happy sigh, “Damn I forgot that sex can be actually pretty nice.”  
“Pretty nice? Excuse me, were you in the same bed as I was? Are we talking about different events or-“ she didn’t get further, because Sam had thrown a pillow into her face.

Their laughter quickly turning into happy, wild kisses.  
“See this is what sex is supposed to be like! Fun and love and stuff!”  
“So I wasn’t that bad?”  
“Honey, I didn’t come multiple times from you being bad,” Alex laughed, Sam still seemed unsure.  
“You were great, babe,” Alex told her with a kiss, “Maybe I need to push your ego some more.”  
She grinned widely and slowly disappeared under the covers to make her way back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not going to stay happy for a long time... I'm already sorry in advance...  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I usually don't write smutty or sexy things so I had no idea what I was doing...  
> I'll try to post the next one before I go on vacation :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) I actually managed to finish this on time. I'm impressed with myself.  
> There will be only one or two more chapters after this. I can't believe this story is comig to an end...  
> I hope you enjoy :)

It was Tuesday night, Alex and Lena were sitting in the Agent’s black SUV on their way to a double date. Lena wasn’t really happy about this, because she was dying to spend some time alone with Kara. They wanted to go to the movies together and Alex still had to follow Lena around so the CEO suggested that she could bring Sam.

They finally arrived in the already darkened auditorium and quickly found their seats and their dates.

“Wow,” Kara exclaimed when she saw Lena, “You’d totally crush it as a blonde!”

Lena let out a small groan. Alex had made her wear a stupid, itchy wig. As if anyone wouldn’t recognize her in this. Sam let out a tiny snort at the sight and Lena slumped down in her seat. She was angry for about five seconds before Kara gave her a kiss and everything was forgotten.

“So how was it?” Lena whispered to Sam, “You know, the other night.”  
“It was so good, I can’t even,” Sam sighed with a grin.  
Lena let out a small chuckle, “I can see that. You’re glowing!”  
“What are we whispering over here?” Kara whispered.  
“It’s about how good your sister is in bed.”  
“Eww!” Kara exclaimed loudly and instantly pulled back, while Alex simply let her head fall into her hands and groaned.  
Sam and Lena had problems keeping their giggling quiet.

During the movie Alex couldn’t keep an eye on Lena, because that meant seeing her tongue in her sister’s mouth. But Lena was probably safe enough with Kara almost on top of her.

After they had left the auditorium, Sam, Lena and Alex went to the bathroom, while Kara went to get some popcorn to go. Sam and Lena talked about the movie, while Alex kept checking their surroundings. She spotted a man in a hoody slowly following them into the direction of the women’s bathroom. The second she turned around he pulled out his gun. The Agent quickly pushed Lena away as the first shot was fired.

“I don’t want to harm anyone. I just want to kill her,” the man growled, his gun pointed at Alex’s head. Behind her Lena was shaking like a leaf. Alex held her in place in case she tried to do something stupid.

“You realise that doesn’t really make sense right?” Alex scoffed, trying to distract him for a few seconds. She had brought a gun, but it was in her boot and she didn’t know how to reach it without him shooting first.

“You’re right. Why do I care about an extra kill.”  
In that second a huge bag of popcorn was smashed right into the man’s face. Alex pushed Lena to the side while jumping on the guy, disarming him in seconds. 

“What the hell were you thinking? I’m a trained FBI Agent! He had a gun!” Alex yelled at Kara once she had cuffed the man.  
“He pointed a gun at you! I was scared!”  
“I had a plan! You can’t risk your life like that!”  
Kara didn’t answer because her face was already buried in Lena’s neck.  
“It’s okay, no one got hurt,” she reassured Lena. The CEO was pale and clearly in shock.

Alex called for backup and gave them a second before she walked over and gave Kara a big hug.  
“You really can’t do something stupid like this, Kara!”  
Lena immediately joined the hug, whispering a soft ‘Thank you’ to both of them.

Alex took a step back and looked up to see Sam starring at her from the corner of the room. Her eyes wide open and she was almost as pale as Lena.

“Sam, honey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Alex asked, quickly walking over and taking her girlfriends hands into hers.  
Sam stuttered out a few words, her eyes were tearing up and Alex looked at her in concern.  
“We’ll go back to Lena’s and relax a bit okay? Or do you want to go home to your daughter?”  
Sam nodded and Alex wasn’t sure what that meant. In that moment the FBI Agents came in and Alex explained what had happened. They took the man with them and Alex managed to get all the women into her car.

“Uhm Sam? Home or Lena’s?”  
“I want to hug my daughter,” Sam said slowly.  
Alex drove Sam home and squeezed her hand before Sam got out of the car and hurried to the house. Alex let out a small sigh.  
“You should go home, Kara,” Lena suddenly said, “it’s better if you stay away from-“  
“If you want to be alone tonight that’s fine, but if you try to kick me out of your life again I may never come back,” Kara stated quickly.  
Lena was silent for a second and then nodded at Alex. The Agent turned the car around and headed towards Lena’s apartment.

 

A little while later Lena and Kara were cuddling in Lena’s bed. They were drinking some warm tea Alex had made them and Lena softly cried into Kara’s shirt.

“Am I so hard to love?” Lena whispered so softly that Kara could barely hear it.  
“I feel like loving you is the easiest thing in the world.”  
Lena looked up at her with a teary smile, before she put her head back down and closed her eyes. Kara slowly stroked Lena’s hair until the brunette fell asleep.

 

In the meantime Alex sat at the kitchen counter, trying to reach Sam. At the fourth call she finally picked up.  
“Hey, I wanted to know if you’re feeling okay?” Alex asked.  
“Actually I’m not.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
Sam let out a sigh and thought for a few long seconds.  
“I didn’t realise in how much danger you are in your daily life. I could’ve lost you today.”  
“That’s my job. But also that doesn’t happen every day.”  
“I don’t know if I can be with someone, who I could lose so easily.”  
Alex gulped, “Does that mean you’re breaking up with me?”  
“No! I just… I need a night to sleep and think about everything.”  
Alex gulped again, “Okay… uhm call me when you are done thinking, I guess.”  
They both were silent for a minute until Sam ended the call with a soft ‘Good Night’ and Alex felt like crying.

 

 

Neither of them had slept well that night. Alex was tossing and turning, thinking about Sam until she gave up and started reading a book. Lena didn’t seem well rested either. She dragged herself into the kitchen pouring her first coffee. Kara followed shortly after her. They didn’t talk to each other and later Alex and Lena silently drove to work.

“Just know that this wasn’t your fault. We all know the risk of being near you and we gladly take it,” Alex suddenly said.  
“I know. Kara told me this a million times last night.”  
“Good. Now you just need to believe it.”

 

The whole day was passing by with a weird mood. Alex was mostly starring at her phone, waiting for Sam to call.  
Lena had a lot to do. Due to the newest attack there were lots of reporters outside, trying to get an interview with her. And then Jess told her that some investors thought it was better if she stepped down from L-Corp. She had a bunch of last minute meetings and went into every single one with a new cup of coffee.  
When Alex went down to the cafeteria to get them some more coffee, a tall woman ran towards her. 

“Hey, you’re the woman from the video! Are you Ms Luthor’s bodyguard? Can you tell us something about the attack? Can you let me up to her office? I’ll pay for it,” the woman said with impressive speed, so that Alex was overwhelmed for a second. With one hand the woman held a microphone in Alex’s direction and in the other she had a smartphone that was playing a video. “Who is the other person in the video? Another bodyguard?” the woman asked and Alex immediately ripped the phone out of her hand and went up to show it to Lena.

The CEO almost immediately freaked out when Alex told her this. It took the Agent a second to calm her down again.  
“You can’t see Kara in the video. It’s the wrong angle. See, it’s just the popcorn and her arm. No one knows it’s her,” Alex reassured her multiple times.

Lena closed her eyes, took some deep breaths and tried concentrating on it.

 

_Everything is fine. Kara is safe. She knows the risk of being with me and she wouldn’t stop being around me now. Maybe this is the problem here, maybe she’ll get hurt again and then-_

 

Lena instantly ripped her eyes open again. Now even her own thoughts were overwhelming her.  
Alex looked at her with a crinkle in her forehead.  
“Maybe we should head home early today?” Alex offered.  
“I need to finish this first, it won’t take long and then we can go,” Lena answered already looking back at the documents on her desk.  
Alex nodded and yawned, “Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night. Finish this and then wake me up so we can go home.”  
With that she lay down on the couch. When Lena looked up to agree, Alex was already asleep.

 

When she woke up from her nap, Alex didn’t know where she was for a second. She didn’t feel any rested at all. She looked around to see that Lena’s desk lamp was the only small light in the room.

“What time is it?” she asked with a raspy voice.  
“I don’t know, I just need to finish this,” Lena responded, but Alex could see the dark circles under her eyes from across the room. A few strands were loose from the brunette’s ponytail and she looked extremely tired.  
“Damnit Lena, it’s already midnight!” Alex exclaimed when she looked at her phone, “we’re leaving right now!” 

When Lena didn’t move at all, Alex went over there and simply closed the tabs on the computer and then turned it off.  
“Let’s go! Don’t make me carry you out of here. You know I could do that.”  
Lena’s lips curled into a tiny smile and Alex took it as an achievement.

 

A little while later Lena was already in her pyjamas, trying to find something to eat before going to bed. She went into the kitchen and bumped into Kara.

“What are you doing here? I did cancel our date, didn’t I? Please tell me I didn’t forget it!”  
Kara wordlessly pulled Lena closer and gave her a long, tight hug and then a small peck on the cheek.  
“Yes you said you didn’t feel like having a fancy dinner, but Alex called me a few minutes ago, telling me that you’re finally home and that you forgot the eat. Again.”

Before Lena could respond Kara was already leading her towards the bathroom.  
“As cute as I think your pyjamas are, you need to take them off. I made you a nice bubble bath and I ordered some pizza. Is that okay?”  
Lena nodded dumfounded and peeled of her pyjamas, while Kara went to get some things from the kitchen. The brunette slowly got into the hot water. She let out a tiny sigh. This was perfect. She instantly felt much calmer and more relaxed.

Kara nocked at the door and then came in carrying two glasses of wine. She sat down next to Lena on the outside of the bathtub.  
“I know you like drinking a glass of wine to relax. And you absolutely earned it today.”  
Lena could feel her eyes tear up. She gave Kara an honest smile and took one of the glasses from her hand.

”Someone as perfect as you deserves someone who’s just as perfect.”

“I think you’re absolutely perfect enough for me,” Kara smiled. Lena hadn’t even meant to say those words out loud. She choked on her wine and coughed, while Kara tried to stop laughing and patted Lena’s back to help her. Lena’s cheeks were turning crimson and only partly because of the cough.  
Also because Kara’s hand was on her back and there were no clothes in between. She didn’t have much time to think about it because the doorbell rang and Kara jumped up, excited for her pizza.

Lena was already trying to get up when Kara came back.  
“What are you doing? Sit down, I brought the pizza.”  
“You really want me to eat pizza in the bathtub?” Lena chuckled.  
“Yes, absolutely!” Kara grinned and handed Lena a piece. They ate in comfortable silence for a while and Kara was lost in her thoughts.

“Do you maybe want to come in?” Lena suddenly asked with a blush on her cheeks.  
“Oh! Uhm…yeah, sure. If that’s okay for you?”  
Lena nodded and Kara set the pizza aside and slowly peeled of her clothes.  
“But no peeking!” 

Lena laughed and put a hand over her eyes. She was absolutely, definitely peaking and the sight of Kara’s body made her blush even more. She could feel the water rising as Kara slowly stepped in and sat down across from her.

“Can I look now?”  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t been looking the whole time,” Kara winked and grabbed another piece of pizza. Lena didn’t think her face could get any hotter. She took another sip from her wine so that she didn’t have to answer.  
“You can look, it’s okay. I know I’m hot,” Kara laughed, “but I know someone who is even hotter.  
“Are you sure that’s possible?” Lena asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Oh I’m absolutely sure about that.” With that she went closer to Lena and slowly kissed her.

“You taste like pizza! That is so awesome!” Kara exclaimed and Lena laughed out loud. She dropped her piece back into the box and pulled Kara closer. The realisation that they both weren’t wearing any clothes hit that second, but neither of them wanted to pull back. Their chests were pressed against each other and Kara let out a soft moan. Some water spilled over the tub and landed on the floor. Lena’s whole body felt like it was burning. She wanted to pull Kara even closer, but in that moment Kara’s arm hit Lena’s wine glass. It fell and smashed into a thousand little pieces.

“Good thing you didn’t take the expensive glasses,” Lena laughed and Kara smiled and kissed along her neck.

In that moment the door flew open.  
“Everything okay in here? Oh shit!” Alex yelled and smashed her hand over her eyes and turned around.  
“I heard some glass shattering and thought something might be wrong,” she tried to explain without stuttering.  
“Uhm… we accidentally knocked it down,” Lena explained, “but thank you for your concern.”  
Alex nodded and quickly apologized. Then she tried to close the bathroom door without looking.

When she was gone Kara erupted into laughter.  
“She totally deserved that!”  
“Oh really? I don’t know about you, but I’d prefer it if Alex wouldn’t see me naked, making out with her sister,” Lena said. The blush on her cheeks would probably stay forever.  
“Oh come here, honey bunny,” Kara cooed and Lena raised her eyebrows, “do you want to pout or do you want to continue where we left of?”

The brunette gave her a toothy smile and then simply took her already cold piece of pizza and continued eating it. 

“Are you serious right now?” Kara pouted for a second, before she realised that she could eat another piece as well. They sat in silence, eating their pizza, grinning at each other like idiots. When they were finished and the water was starting to get cold, Lena moved closer to Kara and pulled her back in for more kisses.

“It’s getting cold. We should get out and then we can cuddle us warm.”  
“Or we can take this to the bedroom if you want,” Lena said in between the kisses, “I mean no pressure, but we’re already naked.”  
Kara laughed and gave her another kiss, “lead the way, honey bunny.”  
“Only if you don’t call me that.”

Kara laughed and got up. She took a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around her body and handed another one to Lena.  
The made their way into Lena’s bedroom as quietly as possible. Not that it would matter, because Alex knew what was going on anyway.

After asking for her permission, Kara pulled Lena onto the bed and kissed her softly. Her hands trailed all over Lena’s back and finally got rid of the towel. She pulled it away and then opened her own. Lena’ eyes went wide when she saw Kara’s abs from up close this time. She slowly ran her hands across. Out of reflex she put the other hand in front of her own tummy so that Kara wouldn’t see it.  
The blonde smiled and sat on Lena’s lap, pushing her down. 

“You are so beautiful,” she said and kissed her way to Lena’s stomach, “I love your soft tummy, it’s perfect just like you.” Her hands were roaming all over Lena’s body.  
“I’m not exactly as well trained as you and-“  
“No and. You are perfect, Lena Luthor. Accept it.”

Lena gave her a shy smile and then nodded and pulled Kara up so she could kiss her again and tangle her hands in her hair. With all of Lena’s doubts gone, she was ready to make Kara feel just how happy she was to have her in her life.

 

 

Lena slowly opened her eyes. Blonde curls were spread all over the pillow next to her. She smiled and softly stroked Kara’s hair and listened to her breathing. She watched the blonde for a while before she slowly got up.

“No, don’t go,” Kara mumbled and threw herself on top of Lena. The brunette let out a small laughter.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she said and kissed Kara’s forehead, “with breakfast.”  
She somehow managed to escape Kara’s power cuddle, put on some clothes and made her way downstairs.

 

When Kara woke up again she was alone in Lena’s huge bed. She decided to get up to help her make breakfast, but Alex was the only one in the kitchen.  
“Morning,” her sister mumbled.  
“Hey, have you seen Lena?”  
At that Alex perked up. “What? Isn’t she with you?”  
“She said she wanted to make breakfast,” Kara said a little worried, “or maybe she meant going out and buying breakfast?” Alex immediately got up and started searching the apartment for Lena, while Kara tried calling her.  
“Her phone is still here.”

The Agent ran out of the apartment and towards the bakery across the street and her favourite coffee shop next to it, where Lena usually went in the morning. Alex came back shortly after that, heavily panting from running up the stairs.

 

“Kara? She never even got there. She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I'm leaving you here then you're totally right. I'm on vacaition for the next two weeks. Sorry for that ;)  
> Please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is: the last chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Lena slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she couldn’t feel her fingers. It was dark where she was. Sitting on a chair alone, hands bound to the armrests.

Her heartbeat got faster and she quickly looked around, but she couldn’t see anything in this darkness.  
Lena started to panic a little. She knew leaving the apartment alone had been bad idea, but who would’ve known that someone would catch her the minute she was alone?

She could her slow footsteps behind her, but she couldn’t see anyone. The footsteps slowly disappeared and then she heard a door shut. She was alone.

 

In the meantime Alex informed everyone over at the FBI.  
“Check the surveillance cameras, ask the people on the street, anything! She can’t just disappear,” she yelled. Alex was extremely worried, but she tried to get rid of that feeling by yelling at the other Agents.

Lena had only been gone for a few hours so chances that she was still alive were pretty high. Alex was worried anyway. She threw a look at her sister who was pacing back and forth next to Winn, the IT-guy, who searched the surveillance cameras. Alex was about to say something to Kara when he perked up.

“I got something!” she stormed over and looked at the screen. The video showed Lena walking across the street when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a van.  
“Where did it go?” Alex asked.  
“I don’t know. I lost it two streets down.”  
“Then find it again!” Alex snapped and the poor guy flinched.

She looked over at Kara, who was silently crying. Alex let out a sigh and went to give her sister a hug. The blonde instantly threw her arms around Alex and started to sob into her shoulder.  
“We will find her. I promise.”

 

The footsteps were back. Lena could hear the person slowly walking circles behind her. She cleared her throat, “Lex? Is that you?”  
The person stopped and laughed dryly.

“Did that little redhead not tell you to not leave the house alone? You really need to learn how to listen to people every now and then.”  
“Why did you do this? You are my brother!” Lena tried to keep her voice calm and emotionless. She couldn’t afford to cry right now.

Finally Lex came into sight. Lena had almost forgotten what he looked like, because she hadn’t seen him in a long time. He was wearing a wicked grin on his face as he stepped closer. His hands placed on either side of her chair he leaned in until they were really close.

“You ruined my life you little bitch! I spent years in prison!” he growled.  
“That wasn’t my fault! You killed all these people!”

Lena hadn’t even finished her sentence when he slapped her hard across the face. She flinched away in surprise. Her cheek hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth.

“You told the police where I was hiding! It was your fault! And now I came to get my life back. I want my money and my company and everything that belongs to me!”  
Lena gulped heavily and thought for a second, “I never told the police where you were hiding. I knew where you were but I never told anyone.”

Lex pushed back and walked back and forth in front of the chair. His forehead was crinkled in confusion.  
“But who was it then? No one else knew about that house in the mountains!”  
“Lillian did.”

At that Lex slapped Lena again. The brunette yelped. She hadn’t seen that coming.  
“Are you telling me that my own mother betrayed me like that?” he yelled.  
“To be fair, you are my own brother and you want to kill me,” she said with a shaky voice.  
He answered with a hysterical laughter, which made Lena flinch again.  
“You’re right, but mother loved me and everybody knows she hated you. That’s a huge difference.”  
Lex let out another laughter and then shook his head and made his way out of the room without another word.

Lena let out a shaky breath. She licked over her lips, she was still bleeding. 

_What did I do to deserve this?_ she thought as she tried to hold back her tears. 

_I just have to keep holding on. Alex will come and find me and I will make it out of here alive and then I can see Kara again… Kara._

Now Lena couldn’t keep her tears inside anymore. She bit her lip so it would stop shaking. 

_I’ll get out of here alive and I’ll see Kara again! I can’t die without telling her that I love her._  
Lena just let the tears roll. It had no sense holding them back now anyway.

 

Over at the FBI Alex was back in the office.  
“Did you find her?” Kara asked running over to her.  
“No, the warehouse was empty,” she sighed. 

Hours were passing by and the chances of finding Lena alive were decreasing every minute. Alex thought this but couldn’t say it out loud, because she didn’t want to upset her sister.  
Right in that second she could hear an agent say the same thing to his colleague. Alex shot them a glare and they hurried away.

“Alex?” Kara said. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.  
“It’s okay, we will find her. Everything will be alright,” She said and hugged Kara tight as she tried to believe her own words.

After a few moments Alex’s phone started ringing again. Couldn’t she get one silent minute today? She sighed and looked at the phone. It was Sam. Again. This was probably her fifth call today.  
Alex took a few steps away from Kara and decided to finally answer it.

“What?” she snapped a little more than she intended.  
“Hey, I heard what happened. Did you find Lena already?” Sam asked in a small voice.  
“No, we’re still looking for her and I don’t really have time to talk right now.”  
“Can you please call me when you got her? Or tell Kara to call me or whatever, please?” she was silent for a second, “I’m sorry, Alex.”  
“At least now you don’t have to worry about my dangerous job anymore. I will probably be fired after I lost Lena,” Alex scoffed and hung up.  
It took her two full seconds before she felt bad about snapping at Sam. It wasn’t her fault, Alex was simply stressed out.

She didn’t have time to think about it for very long, because Kara came running to her.  
“Alex! They think they found her!”

 

Lena jumped a little in her chair when the door opened again. She had been lost in her thoughts for a bit. She had no idea how much time had passed. It was hard to tell sitting in a dark, windowless room.

“It’s time, little sister.”  
Lena didn’t even bother asking for what. She already knew.

“All these guys were too stupid to kill you. I mean I spent a lot of money on them and they can’t even do the job. Pathetic,” he chuckled to himself, “So now I have to do it myself.”  
Lex laughed again and then took a sharp knife out of his bag.  
“One last wish?”  
“Don’t kill me?” she said with an almost calm voice.  
“Nope, sorry, that was your chance. Say father hello when you’re up there.”

Then he gave Lena a kiss on her forehead and slowly slit her wrists open. Lena flinched at the burning feeling. Blood was running down her arms and dripping onto the floor. Lex smiled at her one last time and finally left.

The door slammed shut and Lena let out a shaky breath. She had to calculate.

_The cuts aren’t that deep so I have a few minutes. That dick really wants me to die slowly! Okay concentrate! Think of something calming so your heart will slow down._

Her mind wandered to her happy place and she could see Kara’s friendly face smile at her. Her heart beat perked up and Lena tried to think of someone else.

_Sorry Kara, but you’re not good for my heart rate._

She chuckled at her own thoughts. Somehow she couldn’t get Kara out of her mind. And so the only thing she heard was the blood rushing in her veins and she saw Kara’s smile and if that would be her last thought then it was okay.

 

At the same time Alex was sitting in her range rover with a few other agents rushing towards Lex’s secret house.  
“We’re almost there, Lena. Just hold on,” she mumbled to herself.

They got out of the car and surrounded the house, Agents spread all around it when Alex suddenly heard a sound to her right. Someone was behind their van!

“Come out! Hands where I can see them!” she yelled, pointing her gun at the intruder.  
She could see two hands and a blonde head and then Kara slowly got up.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Alex asked and lowered her gun.  
“I wanted to come with you, but the mean Agent said it wasn’t allowed,” she pouted.  
“And he was right! We don’t know what to expect here! You’re not even wearing a tactical vest!” she quickly got back to her car to give Kara a spare vest.

“How did you even get here?”  
“In your trunk?” she admitted as she fixed the vest around her chest. Alex shook her head.  
“Do you ever think before you do something?”  
“Not when it comes to Lena, no. I love her.”

Alex looked up at her sister. She could see the desperation in her eyes. The Agent let out a sigh.  
“Okay, but stay behind. If you get hurt I’ll kill you, understood?”  
Kara nodded quickly and Alex got back onto her position to storm the house.

Only seconds later they stormed into the house, searching every inch for Lena. It looked like no one had been here in months. They were about to give up when one Agent found a stairway to a hidden basement.  
In the small circle of her flashlight Alex could see a person sitting on a chair, head hanging downwards. She ran over and threw her gun away.

“Lena? Can you hear me?” she softly slapped the brunette’s face.  
“Somebody call an ambulance!”

She quickly cut Lena lose and put her on the floor as Kara climbed downstairs and ran over to them. She stumbled over her own feet, because her eyes were filled with tears.

“Please don’t leave me,” she begged as she crouched over Lena’s body.  
“Help me Kara, we need to put pressure on the wounds,” Alex yelled, but Kara barely listened.  
“Please don’t leave me,” she gulped heavily, “I love you.”

 

 

She slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry, she only heard muffled voices. She closed her eyes for another second and then opened them again. Her sight was getting clearer, but it was still too bright for her eyes. She blinked a few times, but then her sleepiness got to her.

 

When she woke up again a few hours later it was darker where she was. It was definitely better for her eyes. She heard a constant beeping coming from her left and soft snoring from her right. She turned her head even if it hurt a bit. A small body was cuddled into a plastic chair. Blonde curls falling into her face.  
Lena didn’t know where she was or how she got here, but Kara was with her so it was okay. She looked at the blonde for a few more seconds before she fell back asleep.

 

The third time Lena woke up someone was holding her hand and softly whispering. She blinked her eyes open to see Kara sitting near her bed, rambling about a story from work. When she said how she had dropped her hot coffee all over herself, Lena tried to chuckle a bit, but it came out as more of a screech. Kara snapped her head over to Lena.

“You’re awake! Can you talk? Please say something!”  
“Kara,” was all Lena got out. Her voice was dark and raspy.  
“I’m so relieved that you’re okay,” she said. She kissed Lena’s hand that she was still holding and then slowly stroked her cheek. A tear escaped Kara’s eye.

“I… I …” she tried to clear her throat a few times, but it didn’t seem to help.  
“It’s okay, go slow, we have time.”  
“I love you.”

Kara’s tears flowed like a stream. She cried and kissed Lena’s cheek and then took her hand again.  
“I love you, too. So fucking much.”  
Lena smiled at her and then closed her eyes. She was tired, she needed to sleep.

 

She didn’t wake up again until the next day, but Kara simply couldn’t leave her side.  
Alex brought her coffee and food and gave her constant updates on the case and Kara told them to Lena, even though she probably couldn’t hear her.

 

“Alex?”  
The Agent turned around to see Sam standing in the hallway of the hospital. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“Hey, are you-“ Alex didn’t get further than that because Sam had come crushing into her. Before she knew what was going on Sam was kissing her. The kiss was hard and rushed, but neither of them cared.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I was so stupid,” Sam said and hugged Alex tight.  
“It’s okay, you had your reasons.”  
“I was so worried about you and about Lena. I don’t care about your job as long as it makes you happy, but please: you have to come home to me at the end of the day.  
“I can’t promise that, but I will try,” Alex smiled, “And also I’m sorry for the things I said to you.”  
“I don’t care, it’s in the past.”

Alex kissed her again, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Sam smiled and threw her arms around Alex’s neck to draw her closer.

 

“Hey guys?” Kara’s voice asked from down the hall, “Lena is awake and she wants to see you.”  
Sam instantly rushed in to give Lena a hug, “I was so worried about you. About all of you!”  
Alex gently squeezed Lena’s shoulder, “It’s over, the FBI caught Lex at an airport not far from here. He is going to prison.”

“Thank you so much, Alex,” Lena whispered with wet eyes.  
Every time she had been awake the past days she had to cry. But mostly in a good way. Lena could feel all her worries slowly vanishing. She was safe, Kara was safe, Lex was going to prison. She was finally free.

They stayed like this for a while and chatted with Lena to keep her updated on everything that was happening outside of the hospital. The doctors had told her that she had lost a lot of blood, but they assured her that she would be okay and ready to go home within the next few days. She was happy to somehow go back to normal.

 

A while later Alex and Sam said their goodbyes to her and both gave her a soft hug. They had to leave because they also needed some time alone after the past events.

“So amazing that I got real friendships out of all this crap,” Lena chuckled, “and you of course.” She looked at Kara with a soft smile.  
The blonde got up and squeezed herself into the hospital bed next to Lena. She nuzzled her head into the brunette’s neck.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m sorry for everything you had to get through because of me,” Lena whispered.  
“Every single thing was absolutely worth it.”  
Lena looked at her with sad eyes.  
“No, I mean it! You are absolutely worth it.”

She looked over at Lena with a soft smile. Kara leaned towards her girlfriend to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you Lena Luthor. I may not have superpowers and I’m not a supercool FBI Agent or have any useful skills,” she trailed of and Lena laughed softly. She leaned over to give her another kiss before Kara continued.

“But I promise that I will always be by your side and I will always keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write an epilogue, I'm not sure yet.  
> My next story will be an AgentCorp College AU. I already wrote a few chapters.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me! Please tell me what you think and have a great day :)


End file.
